Kuroi Kirishima
by GrimsynNoir
Summary: After a devastating accident on a cruise, ten survivors land on an unknown island. As night falls, strange noises are heard from within the jungle. Will the survivors see their homeland again, or will the darkness on this island consume them all? (side note: multiple pairings and povs. Inuyasha, Jakotsu, Sesshomaru, OC)
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own or make money from Inuyasha._ **

_Hey guys. This is a new fan fic that had popped into my head and demanded I write it out. It's in an Alternate Universe of course, and no one knows each other but everyone is tied together in someway. _

_I hope you guys enjoy this fan fic. Must warn though - this is pretty intense, dark and will be graphic._

* * *

Silence was all that could be heard within the island's jungle. Not a single sound echoed from within the treacherous darkness. But just as silent as it was, something could be heard in an almost whispered tone. Far across the distance, sounds of footsteps were racing against the lethal maze-like jungle. The only noise that could be heard as the wind and insects continued to stay mute.

Sweat was beginning to pour from the girl's face, but she continued to race along the narrow pathway. She was getting closer to her target. Her heart racing, breath almost out and her lungs aching - she continued to push forth until she reached her destination.

She wasn't the only one, of course. Beside her and behind her, ran eight other people all in search for the same thing. Each of them was drenched in sweat and dirt, chests aching from running for miles and dehydration close to kicking in from lack of water - and food. Survival was the only thing they have known for months.

They had steered cleared from the jungle for months, refused to be anywhere near the dark, eerie place. Their camp was always near the ocean, in case for salvation from this deadly island. But they weren't lucky, just like what brought them here wasn't luck. They weren't even sure if they had been here for months, if not over a year or two.

Time could never be kept up on this dreadful island. All that mattered was staying away from the noise, and living until they were rescued. Except that wasn't what 'it' planned out. They kept to themselves, but instead they took one of their members.

Racing, they all tried to get closer to their friend. They refused to lose him to this god-forsaken island.

As time raced along with them, the sun creeping closer to the horizon - they were running out of time. Jumping and dodging every obstacle to come across them, they finally made it to a clearing. A oasis in the middle of the jungle, and there laid him. Their friend. Their comrade.

Her lover.

Racing towards him, they all stopped at the sound of a crackling noise. Looking around, they noticed the crackling noise getting louder until finally it stopped and nothing but silence surrounded them. Swallowing in fear, the girl looked over to the male on the beach of the oasis. Fear entering her heart as she noticed him not moving. Her heart breaking. Were they too late?

No, she refused to believe he would be taken from her just yet. They were to leave this place! Turning over to the others, she watched as they too looked in awe of fear at their befallen friend. Shaking her head, she raced over to him only to stopped within seconds as she noticed him moving.

Lifting up on all fours, he looked back and revealed to them the sad truth of this island. His eyes…

"Naraku-" She whispered. "No-"

* * *

_One year and five months ago_  
_Cruise line in the Pacific_

The night was chilly, but the stars were remarkable. Standing against the rail of the ship desk, she enjoyed the soft waves crashing against the ship. It was truly peaceful out tonight, and she found herself not wanting to leave at all. This could be life for her. Waking up to see the ocean and loving the sounds of the waves crashing around her. Even the smell of the ocean water was intoxicating.

Kagome Higurashi was still in awe at how lucky she managed to win a couple retreat on a cruise liner. It was a dream come true as both her and her high school sweetheart, Akito Hojo. Nothing could be more perfect for the young adult couple, but right now she preferred the solitude she purposely sought out. She needed air since her boyfriend had recently proposed to her, luckily he did it in private.

She wasn't sure if she was ready to commit into a marriage, but she knew she loved Hojo dearly with all her heart - she just couldn't bring herself to say yes just yet. Looking at the moonlight on the ocean, she found herself lost in her own thoughts, admiring the loving sparkles against the ocean's waves. It was truly a beautiful sight tonight.

* * *

The stakes were high, and everyone around the poker table held a stoic expression as they continued to bet into the higher numbers. Chips were tosses until four gentlemen were left standing in the game. Each individually handsome, unique in their own persona and character. A youkai, two hanyous and a human.

The male on the far left of the table, human with certain abilities, cobalt eyes and a long braided ponytail with a large mark on his forehead, kept his poker face. Royal flush was in his hand, and he knew he had game. Placing another two grand on the betting table, he waited for his opponents to make their move.

The other male opposite him, red eyes and long wavy black hair, placed five hundred more on top of the two grand from the human. The hanyou looked down at his own cards, straight flush was in his hand and he wasn't about to give up just yet. He kept his expression to a minimum, watching his opponents eagerly to see who might be bluffing.

With the two others sitting beside each other, both with amber eyes and silver white hair except one is a full bred yokai. Strangers at the table, no one knowing either, but similarities in the inus were very astonishing. They looked like brothers, but they didn't know each other. Each with a straight and royal flush themselves, they added onto the bet.

Neither player was going to give in, and all believed they would win the game. After the stakes were raised another ten grand, each other them stopped and stared intently at one another. They had to the money to add on, but no one was budging. Sitting on the table sat two hundred grand, waiting to be taken by the winner - but none of them were the winner yet.

"What will it be gentlemen?" The dealer called out with a emotionless tone.

Inuyasha Matsumoto was the first to reply, "Royal Flush." Setting his cards on the table, he revealed spades flush from ace to jack.

Eyes widen around the table, next was Bankotsu Fujiwara who also revealed a hearts royal flush. The other two players cursed as they both revealed clover straight and diamond straight. The game was a draw. The tension was rising thick in the air. The pot would be split between the hanyou and human.

"You got to be fucking kidding me?" Inuyasha shook his head in amazement. Who would have thought everyone had great cards and no bluff? Even the dealer was quite shocked.

"This was a great game." The red eyed male spoke up. "It was nice playing with you gentlemen." He bowed his head in respect.

The others bowed back in respect while the pot was busy being split between Inuyasha and Bankotsu. After gathering their chips to cash in, Bankotsu was the first to speak up to get their attention. "Drinks? I'll pay." He chuckled, catching a laughter from each of the others.

As they all nodded, they waited for the two to cash in their chips and have the money transferred to their cards. It wasn't long until they finally reached the others and began a normal conversation at one of the private round tables. An order of Brandy and Scotch was delivered to their table - bottles left with short glasses placed directly before them. Pouring themselves a drink, they all gave a friendly cheer towards each to other.

"That was quite an intense game I've ever played." Naraku Kasai stated while taking a sip from his scotch.

"I agree. It was quite intriguing than previous rounds I've had." Seesshomaru Taisho, the inu-yokai, replied back in response with the hanyou.

"So, what brings you all here on this cruise? I'm here on business." Bankotsu stated, drinking his Brandy off and pouring himself another drink.

"I'm currently here with my fiance, Kikyo. We wanted a change of scenery before we got married next week." Inuyasha replied back, nursing his own beverage.

The other guys cocked their brow towards the silver-hair hanyou and each bowed their head and raised their glass. "Cheers on your wedding." Naraku smirked. After each toast was made, he replied back to Bankotsu's question. "I'm also here on business. What about you, Mr.?"

"Taisho Sesshomaru." He responded to the hanyou. "I am here because my sister wanted a body guard. So I guess you may assume I'm on business as well." The inu finished off.

"Neat, Sesshomaru-san. I'm Fujiwara Bankotsu, and you two are?" He asked while looking at both the hanyous.

"Matsumoto Inuyasha."

"Kasai Naraku."

"No kidding? The Kasai Naraku?" Bankotsu asked in curiosity.

"That would be my father, I'm his successor." He corrected. "If I am correct, your family is also in charge of the Fujiwara Electronic Corp, yes?"

"Yeah, that's about right. And I take it Taisho is the multi-billionaire industry of Japan and most of Eastern Asai, correct?" Bankostsu asked the stoic yokai.

He gave a brief nod while continuing to drink his beverage. They each finally looked over to the other hanyou, who had yet to say much of anything. When they realized he wouldn't speak, Bankotsu was the first to ask. "So, are you and Sesshomaru related by chance? Or what's your story?"

"No relation to the guy." Inuyasha stated firmly. "I don't know much of my family lineage, but I understood my father is a very successful man. I never met him though, and my mother rarely talks of him."

"Ah, sorry about that." Bank bowed.

As the night continued, the four men grew to know each other more and more - realizing how much in common they had and how much they even knew about each other. After what seemed like two bottles later and slurred speeches, they each bid their farewell to each other.

Walking down the hallway, Bankotsu continued to sway side to side, grabbing onto the handrail to gather his bearings. After reaching his room, from two failed room attempts, he finally unlocked his door and felt the urgent need to puke the second he saw his brother on all fours - stark naked - and being pounded from behind from another male.

"Mother of Styxx! Please burn my eyes for I no longer want to see!" Bank cried, rushing over to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door to empty his alcohol filled stomach.

Meanwhile, Jakotsu felt himself clench from the awkwardness and embarrassment. The mood was now completely gone and all he wanted was to bury himself six feet under from the shame he felt. How many times had him and Bank talked about their sexual relations on this cruise ship? If there was going to be a sex party, do it elsewhere and not in the room they both slept in.

Pulling himself off the human's cock, he turned towards him - gathered all his clothing and rushed him out the door. "But- hey- what-" The poor guy couldn't even get a word out until Jak finally slammed the door on his face. Racing back, he placed on some silk pajama bottoms and walked over to the bathroom door. Knocking lightly, he waited for a response.

"Go away, Jak! I ever wanna see you again! Wait-" He paused for a moment. "Ah! I don't ever want to see you again! That's what I meant! Ha!"

"Oh gods, how drunk are you?" Jak asked while he continued to lightly tap on the bathroom door. "Bank, please open the door."

"No!" Bank sniffled from behind the door. "I saw things, man! Things I should never see, ever!"

Sighing in frustration, he placed his forehead against the door and gave a few soft taps before finally turning around and sliding down to sit. There was no use in continue this argument. He would have to wait until his brother either sobered up or finally gave in and left the bathroom. He couldn't stay in there forever, since it was a bathroom after all.

Who would have ever thought they would be here on this luxurious cruise trip? Than again, they weren't here mostly by choice. They had a job to complete, and that was to assassinate a certain greedy politician and some guy name Jensen Miyasaki. A yokai wolf with a nasty reputation that even left Jakotsu blushing at times.

Resting his head against the door, he listened to his brother. He was awake still but a drunk Bankotsu was never a easy to deal with Bankotsu. At that very moment, the drunk man was singing a tuneless song, and playing with what he assumed with the knob to the toilet. "Bank?" He asked, wondering if his brother would at least speak with him.

"I don't like it in here. Jak, why am I in here?" Bank mumbled, finally pulling the knob to the toilet just to look at the water flush and come back up.

"Stop playing with the toilet! Come out here already!" Jak demanded, lifting onto his feet and jingling the doorknob. "Bank! There is no more surprises, you can come out already!"

Suddenly, the door unlocked and out peeked a very drunk male. His cobalt eyes glared at his brother than looked around the large room for any signs of other guests. Seeing that they were actually alone, he closed the bathroom door again and locked it once more. "Did you find our targets yet?"

"I thought that was your job?"

"I got caught in a middle of a very intense game. I then proceeded to get drunk afterwards. I am drunk." Bank snorted while he continued to flush the toilet once more.

Rolling his eyes, he waved his hands up in the air out of pure frustration and went to the door. "I'm heading out. Bye!" He mumbled, clearly not wanting to deal with a idiot of a brother.

Once alone, Bank heard the door slam. He wasn't truly drunk as he claimed. In fact, the reason for his behavior, he just wanted time alone to himself purely. He didn't mind seeing his older brother get busy with some other guy, but it was still traumatizing nonetheless. His main reason for his solitude was - well, he just wanted to be alone.

For as long as he could remember, both him and Jakotsu had been hit men, or assassins to put it nicely. This was their life since Bank turned fourteen and Jak turned fifteen. It was something that paid well, and truly lived. Killing was never a problem with them both, and a matter of fact it was quite enjoyable at times. But this time, he didn't want to be on a mission.

All he truly wanted right now was to be on a relaxing cruise with his brother, where they actually acted like human beings and had fun. He literally forgot who he was when he played poker and had drinks with those interesting guys. It felt like a normal life - and one that he craved more each day.

Sighing, he finally left the bathroom and looked over to see that his brother indeed left the room. A frown playing over his lips, he looked at the second bed nearest the wall and decided to call it a night. Maybe his dreams will be filled with happiness and normalcy.

* * *

Inuyasha Matsumoto finally reached his room where his beloved waited for him. A smile on his face, he walked in and saw his beautiful Kikyo lying down in bed with the silk sheet outlining her curves. Stripping from his clothing, he joined her in bed and gave her soft kisses against her shoulder and neck.

"Yasha?" A soft, sleepy whisper came out of her lips.

"Sorry to wake you, beautiful." He complimented, placing a few more kisses against her bare flesh.

Turning onto her back, smiling up to her lover, she placed a hand on his cheek and whispered. "Where have you been?"

Chuckling softly, he grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. "I was gambling than talked with some interesting people. There was one guy in particular that looked almost like me - but I guess that just runs with being a inuyokai though." He informed his fiance.

"That is interesting." She chuckled softly. Suddenly, she grabbed his hand and placed it over her slightly extended belly. "We missed you, Yasha."

Giving a prideful smile, he lowered himself down her nude body and placed his ear against her belly. Closing his eyes, he felt the small aura from his pup inside her - beating with life. Kissing her, he looked up and smiled. "Soon we will be a family."

"Yes, and I can't wait for the day our family becomes complete." She smiled softly. "Come to me." She whispered, sinking her fingers into his long hair.

Crawling up her body again, he looked into her chocolate eyes and felt his heart sing with joy. Placing his lips against hers, he savored the delicious sweet taste only she held for him. It would only be a week until they will finally be married, and he couldn't wait much longer. He wanted her to be his - completely.

Suddenly, without warning, a shift against the ship caused them both to rock side by side. Looking up at each other, confusion playing in their eyes, they waited to see if the movement was a fluke. But another harsh shift caused them to almost fall off the bed.

Fear racing through his eyes, he quickly got onto his feet and help his fiance dress into something more appropriate. After she was settled, he went over to the door and opened it. It wasn't long until the voice on the intercom spoke with urgent news.

"Everyone, please keep calm! Meet in the Main Dining Room! I repeat, everyone please meet in the Main Dining Room!"

Looking over his shoulder, he noticed the fear in his fiance's eyes. Racing over to her, he grabbed her hand and held her closely to him. "We will be alright, I promise." He whispered, leading them both to the main dining room area.

* * *

Kagome and Hojo both watched in shock as they heard the news over the intercom. They were not sure what to do, especially since they both were outside on the main deck. When he found out his girlfriend was outside, he decided to join her and possibly pop the question but that all ended quickly with the urgent news and shifts on the ship.

Suddenly, rain drops began to heavily drop on the two having them look up to the sky to notice another fear. The sky was pitch black, not a single star or moon was to be seen. The rain picked up, and eventually began to soak the two. Without a moment's hesitation, they both went back into the ship and headed over to the main dining hall.

As soon as they arrived, they noticed all the passengers, and even some lining up in the hallways. It wasn't long until the a few of the main staff arrived to give more news about what was happening. Fear filled the entire room, and the shifts from the ship were not easing the anxiety.

"Hello everyone! I am sorry to inform you all but a storm is about to hit us. We are trying to get through with little problems as possible, but we want everyone to be aware that all emergency floats are located outside on the side of the side by the large pool and gaming court! I ask that you all stay here in this room in case plans change. I ask that you all try to remain calm, and please do not leave back to your rooms. Thank you." The young woman ordered.

As soon as the woman left, several people began to start whispering and chatting among themselves - terrified of how this lovely vacation was going on now. Looking around, Kagome spotted Hojo a couple feet away from her. Making her way to him, she grabbed onto his arm and looked up to him. "I'm scared, Akito."

Pulling her into an embrace, he held his love in his arms. "It will be alright." He whispered to her. Turning his attention back to a few guests, he began to talk among them. "Do you guys think we will be alright?"

"Honestly, I don't know. If they say the storm is bad, we might be looking at those floatation devices as life saving." The young man spoke up. "I hope we won't have to come to that."

"I agree." Extending out his right hand, he quickly introduced himself to the two gentlemen before him. "I am Hojo Akito. This is my girlfriend, Higurashi Kagome."

Taking his hand, he shook firmly and nodded. "I am Kasai Naraku." The red-eyed male replied.

"And I am Miyasaki Jensen." The green-eyed male answered back, shaking Hojo's hand in return. Unlike the hanyou beside him, he had dark green eyes, dark bluish hair that almost looked black, and was about the same height as Naraku. "Nice to meet you guys."

"Same to you." They replied back.

As they began to speak, they turned their attention to those around them - hoping someone might know more of what is going on. So far, everyone was about as oblivious as them. With another sharp shift in the cruise liner, a few people gave a scream as people were knocked off their feet. The fear growing rapidly, everyone was on the verge of panicking. Even a few began to cry, especially the younger children that were aboard.

Looking around, Kagome spotted a few people - a woman with long dark hair that happened to catch her eye, as well as a couple other women who were just as terrified as her. She couldn't help the feeling that she felt like she had known them from somewhere, but nothing was ringing a bell.

Then without any warning, another large shift crashed against the ship, sending everyone into panic and on the floor. Fear rushing through people, everyone began to head towards the exits. But that quickly came to a end as a few people began to run back into the main dining hall, in more fear than when they had left.

"Don't go out there! A huge wave is coming our way! We are going to die!" Shouted a man.

It wasn't long until everyone began screaming in hysterics. Ramming against everyone, pushing and shoving, everyone tried to find they own escape. Just as Kagome could ask Hojo anything else, a sudden hit clashed against the ship sending the large boat sideways.

Screams and cries were being heard as everyone began to slide towards the larger windows of the dining hall. "Hojo!" Kagome cried out, trying to grab onto her lover's grasp only to be pulled completely away by the forceful crowd.

Tears falling down, she watched as the lights began to flicker and her boyfriend being dragged further away from her. Fighting to pull away from the sliding crowd, knowing it was useless, she tried to fight her way to her boyfriend. To be in his embrace and feel somewhat safe from all this hell.

"Kagome!" Her name was called out, but she could no longer see him. Crying in fear, she looked around in hope that he would be nearby. Instead she locked onto a amber gaze that looked directly at her. Looking away, she looked back and noticed that the ship wasn't going to stop tipping to the side anytime soon. Trying to get onto her feet, she found it useless yet again as she was being pull back into the crowd.

The sound of grass breaking behind her, she looked back to see the large panel windows being broken and people sliding past them. "Hojo!" It was useless, she wasn't stopping. Lights finally flickered off, and she found herself looking down at a black sea of abyss. People falling below her, she felt her heart racing in fear as she waited for her own turn.

"Hojo!" She could out once more, in vain hope, as she slid past the panel windows and continued on her way towards the water. Consumed in the abyss, her mind escaped her as a bone shattering coldness wrapped around her lithe body.

* * *

Sounds of birds and waves could be heard in the distance, and the feel of warmness consumed the young male who finally blinked his eyes open. Coughing up the remaining water in his lungs, he felt his entire mouth become tight with dehydration. "Damn, I could kill for a drink right now."

Rolling onto his side, he wiped his face and ran his fingers through his loose braided pony-tail. Coughing once more, he looked around to find himself on a beach of a island. It then came to him what had happened. He remembered the rough ride on the ship, and how he was roughly woken up by his brother-

His brother! Quickly getting onto his feet, weak from the accident, he searched around. "Jak!" He shouted out in a dry, rasp voice. Trying to swallow and moisten his throat, he cursed when it was pointless. The salt water managed to dehydrate him severely. But that wasn't going to stop him. "Jak!"

Off in the distance, the young man's eyes fluttered open from the loud noise around him. Waking up, he was immediately reminded of what had happened. Searching around, he only found himself on the beach - alone, with no fiance beside him. "Kikyo-" Fear laced his words, he shot up and looked around in search for his love. "Kikyo!"

"Hello! Whose there?" Bankotsu shouted out as he spotted someone in the far distance shouting out as well. Gathering enough energy, he raced over to the unknown person until he came into sight. "Inuyasha?" He asked, shocked that the hanyou made it out alive.

Turning around, he spotted the same human from last night. "Bankotsu? Where are we? Have you seen others?" He asked quickly, hoping that the man had at least seen more survivors.

Shaking his head, he looked down. "No man, I haven't seen anyone else. I just woke up. I'm trying to find my brother." He whispered softly. "Come on, we will search for others, and hopefully your fiance is safe."

Nodding, he followed behind the blue-eyed male. "Kikyo! Jak!" Both of the called out, hoping that by chance they would be lucky and find their beloved people. It wasn't long until they did come across a few others.

"Hey!" Racing over, Bank dove into the sand on his knees beside on of the survivors. "Are you alive? Hello?" He asked, while Inuyasha went over to the other survivors.

Blinking her eyes open, Kagome looked up into a set of cobalt eyes. Quickly pushing away, she waved him away. "Who are you? Why are you so close to-" She stopped in mid-sentence as she realized where she was and what happened. Tears clouding her eyes, she looked around her. "Hojo!" She shouted out. 'Please be alive.' Looking back, she began to ask the strange man if he'd seen anyone?

"No, you guys are the only ones we have come across." Bank answered, quickly getting onto his feet to help the others. Reaching the other person in the sand, he quickly recognized the mop of hair and raced to wake the person. Turning them around, his heart raised with joy as he saw his brother's face. "Jak! Wake up man! Wake up!"

"Bank, shut up! It's still morning." He responded in a mumbled. Opening his eyes, he finally gathered his bearings and looked over at his brother. "Man, I had this weirdest dream that the ship wrecked, and-" His words never finished as he looked around - literally - and noticed that it wasn't a dream. His heart dropping, he looked back to Bank. "You're alive." Tears misting his eyes, he pulled his brother into an embrace.

Watching from the sidelines, Inuyasha gave a silent smile of happiness as he saw the two brothers reunite. But he couldn't be happy for them completely when his fiance still wasn't in sight. "Kikyo." He whispered, helping a couple people up. Two women with dark hair, but none were his Kikyo.

Kira Kitagawa and Risa Tanaka both survived the hell, each terrified and hurting with the fact that they both witnessed they beloveds drown. The night was tragic, and they had stayed together, hoping someone would save them from the ocean. Eventually sleep had taken them, and they awakened on a island - not sure if it was deserted or not.

As Inuyasha came to the last person with the group, he noticed the silver-white hair. Racing down, he flipped the guy over and sure enough it was Sesshomaru. "Hey, Sesshomaru. Are you alive?" He asked, lightly shaking his shoulders.

Opening his eyes, he turned over and coughed up large amounts of water. His lungs aching in pain, and nose feeling as if it was being pulled from the back of his throat. He was sure he had drowned during the ship wreck, but life wasn't that easy for him. Either way, he was glad he didn't die as easily from the accident. Looking up, he noticed the same hanyou from last night. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah dude. Seems we are the last remaining survivors." He stated while drawing his attention to the others behind him.

Looking back, he noticed the others, including Bankotsu. Getting up, he headed over to help the others onto their feet. As soon as he reached Kagome, he furrowed his brows together at the familiar woman he saw last night. He suddenly recognized her to be the one being pulled by the crowd through the window. 'So, she lived through that?' He thought to himself.

"Hey!" Bankotsu shouted out to the others. "I see a few people over there, walking towards us!" Everyone raised their attention over to the direction he pointed at. Within seconds, the survivors raced onto their feet and tried their hardest to quickly reach the others.

"Bankotsu? Inuyasha?" A voice called out from the other group.

Inuyasha cocked his brow, until finally seeing the others. His heart sank completely as he didn't see Kikyo. All he saw was Naraku, another female and male. There was no sign of anyone else. "Naraku?"

"Yeah, I'm just as surprised seeing myself alive after that fiasco. Are there any survivors?" He asked.

Shaking his head, he replied back. "No, we just woke up not long ago. We haven't found anyone else here." His heart was breaking. He refused to believe that his wife and unborn child would be taken away from him so heartlessly. Would the gods hurt him that badly?

"I'm sorry to hear that. You have a fiance, correct? Where you able to find her?" He asked softly.

"No, I can't even smell her anywhere." And that was the harsh truth. He couldn't sense or smell her anywhere. It hurt.

"We'll find her man. Just keep hoping alright?" Naraku stated softly.

As the others began to join them, Naraku looked over to Sesshomaru and Bankotsu. "Glad you two survived."

"Glad to be alive." They both replied in unison.

Peeking from behind the guys, Kagome moved past them and tried to see if Hojo was with the other group. Her lip began to tremble as she only saw Naraku and Jensen, the same two guys she spoke with last night. "Was Hojo with you guys?" She whispered brokenly.

Turning away, they both looked hurt as they noticed who was standing before them. Swallowing hard, Jensen was the first to reply. "He was, but after we jumped off-" He bit the inside of his cheek, hard. "The ship drug him down. We couldn't save him. We fucking tried, and we weren't able to pull him back up."

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Naraku finished off, keeping his gaze to the ground with clenched hands.

Her heart shattered and she found herself falling to her knees from the news. Tears falling finally, she let out a soft whispered of his name until she finally cried for her loss. "No, it's can't be! He can't be gone!" She shouted out, placing her hand over her heart. Denying the pain she truly felt. She refused to believe he was gone. He can't be gone.

Kneeling beside her, Naraku placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Kagome. Forgive us." He replied.

Shaking her head, she let the tears fall and her cries be heard. "He's gone." She whispered, falling into Naraku's arms. "My best friend is gone. Why!?"

As the others watched, Inuyasha looked over to the others if anyone might have seen anything about his fiance. As he caught the look of the unknown female, her eyes widen and sympathy took place in them. "You had a woman with you, right?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, do you know anything?" He asked, trying to remain hopeful.

Looking down, she unclenched her hand and revealed a Lockhart necklace in her hand. Handing it to him, she whispered softly. "I was with her after the ship sunk. She was injured really badly, and she asked that if I survive and see you, to give you this."

Numb, he looked down at the golden necklace he had given Kikyo since the day he proposed to her. Taking it gently into his hands, he opened the heart and saw the fading photo of both him and her. His family - completely gone.

He no longer felt his emotions. It felt as if his heart had died with his fiance. Clenching his hand around the locket, he held it tightly to himself, grinding his teeth about his own loss. He didn't want to believe it. He refused to, but it was the scent of her blood, that fading scent that he knew the truth.

His one true love was gone too.

Gone, forever.

Swallowing in pain, he looked back to the woman. "Did she die painfully?"

"No. The second she gave me the locket, she took her last breath. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"What's your name?" He asked, feeling his voice becoming more and more devoid of emotions.

"Sango. Taijiya Sango." She replied back.

"Well Sango, thank you. I now have peace of mind that she left peacefully." He whispered, feeling his heart break with each word he spoke. Tears begging to fall, but none made it to his eyes. He was now alone.

"I guess we are the only survivors now." Bankotsu finally spoke up. "Let's try to make camp, and get out of these wet clothes. The last thing we need is to get sick in this island."

Everyone nodded. Everyone followed.

But no one knew of the darkness that dwelled before them.

No one knew what awaited them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note to all your readers! This story is a bit challenging to write, but all pairings, and plot line is set though! The pairing won't kick off until maybe a month or two in the story, but the suspense and action will start anytime though. _

**_Warning - _**_prepare to be scared. Just a fair warning. I tend to get very graphic with the terrifying guests that appear. If you don't like horror, just skim through the parts. Or brave them out! I guarantee, you don't want to miss out on them. _

* * *

_First Night_

No one was able to find much shelter, but they were able to build a small hut made with leaves and broken tree branches. Water was scarce, but the fruits on the island was enough to sate their thirst for the moment. There were lots of melon trees, but for protein - nothing.

Either way, the men of the group would begin their search by dawn for some fishing and possible small animals. And the women would begin trying to create large signs with rocks or anything they could find for any planes or ships that pass by.

They would make it off this island, especially since they all knew that people should be out looking for them. A cruise liner just sank to the bottom of the ocean, and it wouldn't be long until planes and ships came passing by in search for survivors.

But even with their hopes high in the air, the island carried a aura that left even the fearless members of the group tremble with chills. They weren't sure what it was, but they kept away from the edge of the jungle. It was Bankotsu who first noticed the eerie silence that paraded the area. Light barely made it's way past the large leaves and cluttered mess of trees that formed the inner part of the island.

No one could explain it, but if someone stared long enough it felt as if someone was staring back. Or something. They never were to sure, but it always left a tingle sensation in their spine that whatever was looking back wasn't pleasant.

After building their hut closer to the ocean by a fallen melon tree, they each grabbed enough wood and dried leaves to start a fire. Sitting in complete silence, no one really knowing each other, they decided tonight would best be spent staring at the flames.

As the sun finally vanished pass the horizon, the flames being the only light along with the stars and moon in the dark island, silence no longer surrounded them. Behind them, dwelling inside the darkness of the haunting ground, crackling noises were heard. Almost whispered sounds, but no words could be heard. Not even the members who could hear pass the humans weren't able to make out the whispered sounds.

Suddenly, it all stopped - nothing could be heard, not even the waves that crashed beside them. Looking around, the group noticed a white figure catching their eye. As they all locked onto the mysterious figure, Sesshomaru was the first to make a sudden noise and quick stance as the image became very clear.

On the edge of the jungle, stood a young girl with dark hair that flowed pass her shoulders. In a white summer dress, feet bare against the soft sand, the girl stood facing the haunted mass of trees. The crackling noise was once again heard, whispers louder than before, the girl stood still with her back against the group.

Swallowing in fear, Sesshomaru took a couple hesitant steps towards the girl. Bankotsu, his gut clenching with unease, was the first to grab onto his wrist and shake his head. But the inu-yokai wouldn't have it. His heart was racing and aching, confusion clouding his mind and reason. He was shaking - from it all. "Rin." He whispered in doubt, wondering how his sister - who he witnessed die from the ship wreck - was standing before him.

The mention of her name, the girl tensed noticeably. The crackling noise became louder, and eventually the whispers became a taunting hushed laugh. As the finally faced them, her eyes were hollowed, lids torn away and her mouth sewn together.

His breath caught in his throat, as did everyone else. The sight before them was horrifying. The girl had no eyes and her lips sewn shut, the black thread visible to see. As he stepped closer, she began to fumble with her mouth until she began to break apart the skin from the thread. The crackling and laughter no longer heard - only the echoing scream could be heard.

And without a moment to spare, a force - pitch black but resembled the wind - swirled around the girl and forcefully pulled her into the jungle. She vanished from sight, and all that was heard was the eerie scream followed by the crackling noise of what now sounded like bones breaking.

Trying to run after his sister, he was immediately tackled to the ground by Jensen and Naraku. "No! Let me go!" He shouted out in rage, still not believing what he had just seen with his eyes. "She needs me!" His logical and reason out the window, and all he could feel was confusion, fear and an irrational urge to run into the jungle.

"Let me go!" He continued to shout out. "Rin! Rin!" He cried out to his sister. "Rin!"

* * *

_Day Two_

"Has he woken up yet?"

"No. There hasn't been an recent activity except for this morning where he sat up, stared for a good five minutes and passed out again."

"I'll see if I can try to wake him up."

"How?"

Ignoring the braided-haired male, Kagome stepped into the make-shirt hut where Sesshomaru was currently lying on some large leaves. He wore nothing except his boxers, since his clothing was taken to be washed and dried. Well, somewhat washed.

Sitting beside him, the blue-eyed girl watched over the strong male. Last night, no one knew what had happened but they all knew how insane their friend here acted when the girl vanished in the jungle. It was clear the girl was no longer - well, anything - but it didn't explain her appearance. Especially those eyes and her lips.

Shaking the thoughts away, she felt her heart raced from the terrible sight. What haunted her most since last night was the eerie scream she made. It sounded like a drowned cry, echoing in the emptiness an abyss in hell. It was not a scream that sounded normal, even for a yokai.

Placing her hand on the bare chest of Sesshomaru, she slowly drew out her own powers to try and sense anything wrong. All she received were anguish, fear and confusion. His mind was overworking itself, and at this rate she was sure he would give himself a completely mental meltdown if he didn't die from an aneurism. Either way, she knew she had to wake him up.

She had to try and help him.

"Bankotsu!" She called out to the male standing outside behind the leaf flap.

Peeking his head inside, he cocked a fine brow. "Yeah?"

"Can you come in here, in case he wakes up and freaks out? I am going to need someone to handle his strength." She replied honestly.

"Yeah, just let me get someone to also help out." He closed the flap and looked around. Catching sight on a mop of black hair with a purple-ish tint, he called out. "Hey, Naraku! Gonna need your help!"

Looking back, he lifted from where he was currently threading a net. Placing it down, he headed over to the hut where Bank was standing. "What's up?"

"Kagome needs help in case Sesshomaru wakes up. She doesn't want to be on the receiving end if he freaks out again. I'm gonna need some non-human strength here since I lack in that field." He smirked while pushing back the flap and having them both enter the small hut.

Looking down, they noticed a strange violet aura flowing around the two on the ground. Amazed at the light, they each kneeled beside the yokai and watched Kagome. It wasn't until they noticed that the aura was a power from her, that when Naraku felt a slight tingle against his skin, he realized they were holy powers. Pushing away, he stopped only to realize the burning stopped and was filled with a warmness - a soft calming feel that began to heal his burnt skin.

He watched closely, wondering if he should ask if she was a miko but it slipped his mind the second they gasped. Looking down, he saw Sesshomaru's eyes flutter open. No one moved a muscle, fearing what might happen if any sudden movements freaked him out. It wasn't until he slowly sat up and looked over at them with a raised brow.

"You may relax. I have no sudden urge to kill any of you." He stated coldly. Feeling a slight breeze against his chest, he looked down than back to the others. "My clothes?"

"Drying." Kagome answered hesitantly. "Are you sure you are alright, Sesshomaru-san?"

"Taisho." He stated quickly. "Call me Taisho. And I will be fine once I am dressed." Raising to his feet, he walked out of the hut in search for his clothes.

Meanwhile, the three of them exchanged looks. "What did you do?" Naraku asked Kagome.

"I am not so sure. I felt his pain and confusion, and after that I am not sure what happened. I just remember wanting to help him and that's it." She confessed softly. "He seems back to his normal self, but I am worried he might try something."

"Fear not, Higurashi-san. I do not intend on having a repeat of last night episode." Sesshomaru responded, entering back inside the hut with his semi-dry clothes. "But I will ask that you leave this hut so I may dress appropriately."

Nodding, they all left the hut and finally decided to just give the guy some space. Making their way over to the ocean, they finally decided to search for the others and make sure everyone was safe and sound. "Are you alright by yourself, Kagome?" Bank asked, as they both watched Naraku leave towards where a few of the members were in the ocean fishing.

"Yeah, I will be alright." She replied. Nodding, she watched as Bank left in the opposite direction from Naraku, leaving the miko by herself with a moody Sesshomaru. "At least he isn't crazy anymore." She said to herself, kicking her feet in the soft wet sand.

* * *

Kira Kitagawa, Risa Tanaka and Sango Taijiya both sat in silence - gathering most of everyone's clothes and trying to wash them from the dirt and sweat as much as possible in the ocean's water. Jensen was not too far from them, fishing with a sharp make-shift spear and trying to gather the little fish they could find. No one had much sleep last night, especially after the terrifying incident with the mysterious girl. It wasn't until they found out later that the girl resembled Sesshomaru's younger sister.

They didn't know much about him, or even the fact that he had a sibling with him on the cruise ship. But when the others filled them in, it didn't help them feel more settle about being on a island that swallowed a supposedly dead girl in it's jungle. All it did was raise red flags on what was going on.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Risa looked over to Sango and Kira. They all had dark hair, but Risa was the only one who had hers short - not even long enough to put into a ponytail. She was a hanyou, jaguar to be precise. She had ears on her head like Inuyasha, but hers were rounded and had blue-ish grey dots to show her jaguar heritage.

She also had a tail which reached down to her ankles and was also dark colored with the same color dots. Her fingernails were sharp and long, but her fangs were short and only noticeable when she smiled. Without her jaguar side, she would look almost like Kira, minus the small mole under her left eye, a dragon tattoo on her left forearm and having incredibly long, violet black hair.

Their eyes though were both the same - vibrant green, except hers were more bluish than Risa's. Sango was lighter brown hair, chocolate eyes and beside the fact she was athletically built, she looked just as human as any other.

"Hey, Taijiya-san. Do you think Taisho-san will be alright?" Risa casually started.

"I don't know, but I hope so." She responded. "After last night, if I saw my sibling who I thought was dead but ended up looking like- you know, I would probably have been the same as him. I'm glad Kasai-san and Miyasaki-san were able to hold him back from going into that jungle."

"I agree. Something is very off about this island." Sango added.

Kira flipped back her dark violet hair and looked over to the two girls. Speaking up with a British accent, she decided to give a theory of her own. "Hey, what if this island has some sort of mystical powers? As in, this island caused that ship wreck, and now we are the only ones left and still see no sign of any help. Be it aircraft, or another ship."

"You know, I think you might be right." Risa nodded. "I mean, the storm last night came out of nowhere. We are in the new century, how can they not detect a storm miles apart? Than a wave that big, to overthrow a cruise liner? Waves like that were considered myths."

"Exactly!" Kira added. "Now, we are on this godforsaken island with no way for survival. If we can't find fresh water soon, we'd die in a few days. This island barely even has animals on it. We can hear birds, but I've yet to see any."

Silence finally settled between the girls, as they continued wringing out the clothes from water and setting them aside to finally placed around their camp to dry. Swallowing, feeling her throat dry as her saliva tried in vain to moisten her back up, she looked over to the girls. "I have a very bad feeling we won't be leaving this island."

Meanwhile, Jensen who currently was trying to catch any size fish from the ocean, listened to the girls talk among themselves. He knew he shouldn't have eavesdropped, but they weren't being quiet about it either. He had to agree with Kira though. Whatever was on this island was not natural, and that crash the other night was not normal. In all is life, he never been afraid of anything - not even the two assassins sent out to kill him after he disobeyed his head boss in the mafia.

Nothing terrified him more that what lied in that jungle. Deep within it's dark roots, something was watching them and he knew it. He could feel its eyes observing them. Its ears listening to them. And preying on them. It sent chills up his spine.

"Hey! Guys!" A voice called out to them from beside them. Looking over, they all spotted Bankotsu heading towards them with a wave to his hand in the air. "He woke up!"

His eyes widen at the news, he quickly grabbed the other two spears with a few fish on them and headed over to the others. "That's great! How is he doing?" He asked, racing up to the others - making sure to not step on anything sharp that lied in the waters.

Looking over to the green-eyed male, he gave a short shrug and looked back to the others. "We think he is alright. He says he is, but we still aren't sure. We should probably head back to camp though and maybe discuss more about everything. Last thing we need is to be separated on this island."

As they all nodded and began to follow suit behind Bank, the blue-eye male kept his eye on Jensen. He was beginning to have conflict with himself, knowing that now the rules of life have changed he wasn't sure if he and Jak should complete their primary mission. For all they knew, they would have to work altogether to get off this island and if they were to kill Jensen, most likely everyone on the island would turn against them.

That was the last thing he needed from anyone. With a new enemy to focus on, they all needed each other to fight against it.

* * *

He wasn't one to complain. As a matter of fact, he wasn't one to whine about anything, even if the matter was very personal. But sitting here, standing on the edge of the jungle with Inuyasha up in the tree above him - he wanted to say something. He needed to say something.

But his mouth remained silent as he was handed more melons. His eyes were glues to the eerie darkness from past the trees. How could something be so dark in the middle of the day? It made no sense to him, but he knew the longer they were right here, the more in danger they will be.

After that freak show last night, Jakotsu Fujiwara refused to just let this one ride out as no big problem. Hell, the ship wreck wasn't even a big deal to him. A major inconvenience, yes! But nothing more than that though. This however stepped over so many boundaries of his.

"Matsumoto-san! Are you almost done?" He whispered out loud, feeling his body tremble from fear.

Looking down, the hanyou swallowed hard as he used his claws to cut down one more melon and toss it down. He didn't like this anymore than Jak did, but they needed to keep hydrated and the melons were the only things with water in them to keep them sated enough. Climbing down, he grabbed a few of the melons from Jak's arms and nodded. "Now we are done. Let's get out of here." He stated quickly, racing with the other male closer to the ocean's shore and away from the inland of the island.

Panting from the fear and panic they both shared, they looked back only to see another figure behind the trees. Their eyes widen at the sight, but before they could try and see what it was, Naraku called out to them.

"Hey, you guys alright!"

Looking over to the dark haired male, they each nodded and looked back only to see the figure gone. They eventually began to think if they imagined the whole scenario and was mostly driven by fear. It could be possible, and their mind could very well be playing tricks on them. Either way, they just wanted to head back to camp and away from this area. Who knew if what they saw was really real or not?

"How is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked quietly, making their way over to Naraku.

"He just woke up. Kagome did something that caused him to wake and he's doing great so far. He seems back to his normal self, but we want to make sure he will be alright. We should head back to camp. Fujiwara-san wants to talk to us about something important." Naraku informed. "You guys alright? Looks like you saw a ghost."

"You can say that." Jak mumbled. "We saw something in the jungle but it was gone when you arrived. Let's just leave. This place is started to freak me out the longer we stand here." He stated, walking past the two others towards camp.

Following in suit, they finally reached the camp site with Bank and the others arriving at the same time. Sitting by the fire was Sesshomaru and Kagome, both fixing some of the make-shift nets that Naraku was working on earlier. Sitting beside them, everyone took a comfortable spot forming a circle around the fire pit.

"Glad to see you are awake, Taisho-san." Inuyasha smiled.

Nodding, Sesshomaru kept his mouth shut while he continued to work on the net. After a while, Kagome finally spoke up, looking over to Inuyasha who was currently sitting with his back facing the jungle. "I'm not trying to sound paranoid, but should you really be sitting with your back facing that dreadful place?"

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Inuyasha smirked, shifting on the other side of Kagome and away from the jungle.

"Well, now that we are all here. We need to talk about what we are going to do now." Bankotsu stated. "We can't split off in teams anymore. Not unless the teams are split in half. We can't take any risks with whatever lies in that jungle."

"Agree. So, did you have a group set in mind? I'm not trying to be a sexist, but wouldn't it be best to have the women at camp with one other guy, and the rest of us will go in search for items, food and water. I just think it would be safest for them here than walking around the island when we don't know what will happen." Jensen added.

"I should take offense to that, but I have to agree as well. I may be a miko, but after what we saw last night, hunting probably won't be our biggest suit. At least that is my opinion. I am not sure about anyone else." Sango replied.

"I can hunt." Risa spoke up. "I'm a jaguar hanyou, and I take pride in my predator primal instincts. I can help you guys hunt."

"I think before we do anything, Fujiwara-san, we should at least get to know each other more. Splitting male and female into two groups could be the one thing that could ruin us." Naraku informed.

"Agreed. Well, I guess we can go ahead and start getting to know each other. Who is good at cleaning fish and cooking it?" He asked, looking around to see Risa and Sesshomaru lift their hands quickly. Handing them the fish on the spears, he also handed them a sharp rock only to see them use the claws instead. "Alright, how many melons did you guys get?" He finally asked Inuyasha and Jakotsu.

"Ten. We found a very large supply of them, but they were on the jungle's edge." Jak replied as he began to hand them the melons.

Taking them into his hand, he nodded and began to placed them behind him in their large hole where four other melons were laying inside. Grabbing two of them, he handed them over to Naraku who began to use his own claws to slice them into equal parts for everyone. As they handed everyone their own slice, Bankotsu finally began the conversation. "My full name is Bankotsu Jin Fujiwara. I'm Jakotsu's younger brother, and we are no longer in ties with my father's corporation. Since it looks like we will be with each other for a very long ass time, I might as well share some stuff with you all."

"Me and Jak been on our own since we were teenagers. Living in alley's at times, ate what we could get a hold of. Father still paid for our school, so we went cause that was the only place we could eat and shower, thanks to gym class. We dropped out in high school and started our own business. We won a trip on the cruise and well, now we are here. We're both human, but we match a hanyou's strength. We like to be strong, cause you never know what troubles you will get into." He continued.

"I'm mostly a leading type, but I do know my place and won't step over boundaries. I do what I see if best for everyone, and will do most of the providing." He finished off.

Jak started after him. "He plays more of a bigger brother than I do." He chuckled, followed along with a few other chuckles from everyone else. "I'm more laid back, and try to find easier ways to deal with things. Before we get started, I prefer men, so don't get any ideas ladies." He smirked.

"Well, there isn't much I can say now. I follow whatever Bank tells me to, and I don't mind if you guys call me Jakotsu." He finished off, leaning back against his hands and looking around the circle.

Kira took over after them. "I'm Kira Kitagawa, and you can call me either or. It doesn't matter to me. I'm a human, but I have knowledge with herbs, poisons, and anything related to that. I can heal just about anything given the right items or I can use my own ability to heal people. I am not a miko, but I was trained by one when I was young until I finished high school. After that, I studied many forms of healing practices and medical histories."

"That's quite amazing." Inuyasha noted. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Okinawa. But I've moved to many countries before. My mother was military with America. I'm half American and Japanese." She smiled.

"Where are your parents?" He asked softly.

She grew silent while looking to the ground. With soft, tear-filled words, she replied back. "I saw them drown on the ship wreck, along with my little brother. I tried to save him, but I wasn't able to."

Cringing at that horrible fact, he apologized for his rudeness. She immediately shrugged it off with a smile and shook her head. "It's fine. At least I get to carry them with me now." She whispered softly.

After a couple minutes of silence, Jensen was the next to go. "I'm Miyasaki Jensen. You guys can call me whatever. I'm also half Japanese and Canadian. Parents fell in love during the seventies." He chuckled. "They are both alive in Japan, and I have two sisters. Both of them don't really like me, but it's understandable. I had a terrible job back in Japan, and left to gain freedom and a new start. I wasn't expecting this little vacation of mine to end up here though."

Everyone gave a bitter laugh. "I'm a wolf-yokai. Never been part of a pack though, since none of the ones in Japan liked interracial marriages. It was fine for us though, we learned to be our own pack throughout the years. I'm not well with hunting though. But I can skin, clean and make useful items from animals hunted though." He finished.

Kagome took the next spot with a smile. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, but you can call me Kagome. I'm a human miko and to answer you Bankotsu-san, I can't hunt, clean or make anything from animals. I never had the opportunity to learn, but I can and will though. Though, I prefer to heal others and rather be where the action is at. To have two healers together in a group would be pointless if a group member was to injure themselves while hunting. Of course, between me and Risa, I am not sure who is the more experienced." She added.

"Well, mostly likely we might just switch between the two. Let you both gain the experience needed." Bank smiled.

Sango was next. "I'm Taijiya Sango. If you don't mind, until I know you guys better, please call me Taijiya. I was on the ship with my parents and brother, but I'm the only survivor. I'm a human, but also have experience in slaying if my name doesn't mean anything. I worked for my father, and my job was to take care of rogue yokais and hanyous. I can hunt and defend, if given weapons." She informed, looking over to Kagome nervously. As the two locked eyes, they both shared a smile and bow before looking back to Bank.

"I'm Sesshomaru Taisho. You will address me as Taisho. I'm a inuyokai, and a powerful one at that. But with the strange aura here and control it has on the mind, I prefer to remain at the camp where either healer can be present in case another incident was to occur." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"Alright. Deal." Bank nodded. Finally, they all looked over to Inuyasha who had yet to share anything about himself.

Shifting in his spot, he cleared his voice and spoke up. "I'm Matsumoto Inuyasha. Inuyasha works fine for me. My mother was the only one to raise me, and I don't know my father but I know his name is Inutaisho. I don't know his last name, nor do I-"

"Your father is Inutaisho?" Sesshomaru immediately cut the hanyou off from speaking.

"Uhm, yeah. My mother hardly speaks of him, but she did say that was his name. I don't really care much of else about the guy though. Apparently he is married, or mated, or whatever to someone else." Inuyasha informed.

"Have you ever seen a picture of him?" Sess interrogated.

"Yeah, once. He has the same hair and eyes as me, but he has two blue marks on his cheek. I don't remember much of anything, except for those." He replied back. "Is something wrong?"

Sitting in silence, Sesshomaru placed the fish down that he was cleaning and glared over at Inuyasha. "My father's name is Inutaisho, and from what my mother had told me, he had an affair twenty years ago."

"Doesn't mean anything. There could be another yokai with the same name and resemblance." Inuyasha stated.

"No, only Inutaisho has that name in the yokai society. Any other would be considered disrespectful since he is the leader of the yokais." He stated matter-of-factly. "It could be possible your mother mistaken the name for someone else."

Scoffing, Inuyasha shook his head and looked back over to Bank. "Anyways! I'm great at tracking and have a good sense of smell. I'm also good at fighting." He gritted his teeth, keeping his eyes closed and his mind on something else other than Sesshomaru, the guy who clearly called his mother a liar! No one insulted his mother!

"Alright." Bank slowly spoke, looking at the tension between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. 'They are probably brothers.' He said in his mind. Finally looking over to Naraku, he noticed the red-eye male staring off into space. Clearing his throat, he caught the hanyou's attention and smiled with a nod. "Your turn."

"I'm Kasai Naraku. Successor of my father, Kasai Katsu. I'm a spider hanyou, and shape-shifter. I've been told I'm a sociopath, but that's only because I keep to myself and don't care much for anyone. I'm picking when it comes to trusting, and not too much of a friendly guy." He stated calmly. 'Mostly because people who see my real form, tend not to trust me and run away screaming I'm a monster.' He thought to himself. His face however kept his original stoic expression, with a glint in his eyes. "I'm good at tracking, hunting and killing. All I ask, don't cross me and I won't hurt you." He finished off.

"Got it." Bank nodded. Finally, after a few short quiet minutes, he finally made out a plan for their time spent on the island. "Alright! Inuyasha, Naraku, Kira, Risa and I will be the main ones to hunt. Kira, you and Kagome will switch every other day. So two days out in the field will be enough to help train you and such. Everyone else will remain at camp, preparing food, repairing the shelter and anything else that can benefit our base. That alright with everyone?"

"Yeah, that works out just fine." Everyone agreed.

With a smile on his face, Bank finally grabbed his slice of melon and devoured the juicy fruit - enjoying the watery nectar that refreshed his dry throat and mouth. As the day rolled by, everyone finally began to talk openly with each other, and some even joking - trying to get their mind off their lost loved ones and the hell on this horrible island.

* * *

_Third Night_

Risa woke up from a strangle shuffling noise. Opening her eyes, she looked around her to see everyone asleep inside the hut. The noise stopped and she wondered if maybe it was anyone who might have been moving in their sleep. Lying back down in the sand, she closed her eyes only to hear the shuffling noise once more.

Her ears twitching against the sound, she suddenly pin-pointed the noise outside the hut. Fear devouring her soul, she swallowed hard and slowly moved over to the flap - keeping her body still lying on the ground. Lifting up the bottom of the leaf flap, she noticed a pair of feet moving along the sand around the fire pit.

Inhaling sharply, she kept her silence as the scent of rotted flesh and blood filled her nose. The skin on the walking legs were even a grayish blue, signaling to her that the person was no longer alive. But why? Why was the person walking?

Her heart was racing, and before she got the courage to pull the small flap corner down, the person dropped to the ground. His breath caught in her heart, she stared at the hollowed eyes, nothing but black holes where its eyes once were, looking right back at her. Its lips sewn shut, and his body moving closer to the hut.

Tears on the brink of falling, she almost let out a scream until a pair of hands covered her lips to keep her from making a noise. Her body flushed against a hard chest, with a arm wrapped around her arms and waist. Fear settling in, she was close to kicking away the person until she heard a sooth voice.

"Close your eyes, and just keep hearing my voice."

Sesshomaru had came awake the second he heard shuffling, and a gasp from one of the members. He wasn't sure what made him move to save the girl, but he knew that if he didn't she would be drawn in fear. The whole time he was asleep after seeing his sister, he couldn't help but be afraid. Something was inside him, gnawing at wanting to come out. He couldn't explain it, but he was in pain and was terrified.

He wouldn't let anyone go through that pain. It was a silent suffering, that no one could save you from. He was just glad that Kagome brought whatever out him and returned him to his normal self.

Feeling the jaguar finally calming against him, he continued to look at the flap where a faint shadow of the creature was now crawling outside. He felt her tense once more, and knew he had to do something before the creature began to scream. As long as it didn't scream, she would be safe. At least that is what he kept on thinking.

They couldn't let any other members fall prey to these things or what lied in the jungle. Turning her around, facing him, he sank his fingers into her hair and tried to gently scratch her scalp while rubbing her lower back.

Risa felt tears wanting to fall, but the second Sesshomaru came into her sight, she calmed. She felt her whole world finally come at ease the second he turned her around. The creature was no longer in her mind, but she knew deep down it was still there. Waiting.

Closing her eyes, she prayed herself to sleep until she found solace in Sess's arms. Meanwhile, Sess kept watch on the flap of the hut. His eyes narrowed as he watched the creature rise up, and a dark shadow reached out to grab them.

Again, the creature vanished from site, except no screaming was made this time. Only crackling noise and whispers. Shutting his eyes tightly, he wished himself to sleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_I want to say this right now, this might take a while for things to flurish in the air. You got to keep in mind, people just had a wreck and lost loved ones - except Bankotsu and Jakotsu and Jensen. Yes, Jensen is the one Bank and Jak are suppose to kill and eventually that will come to light as everyone slowly begins to go insane and try to figure out what is real and not. _

_This story is a big challenge. There is a lot of suspense and mystery to be put in this story, and I will admit - it probably won't be everyone's cup of tea. Romance will come, and betrayals will shift the bonds between everyone. Hidden secrets will come to light from our characters, and the truth will be the ultimate breaker to some. _

_But happiness will spur to life in the end, and our characters will rejoice - so don't worry. This story will be long. It will be scary. It will be supsenseful and twisted and dark. _

_Warnings will be placed. Rape is going to happen. Mind control will make our characters become someone else - ruthless, dangerous, terrifying. It's up to our characters to either fight back the dark shadow lurking around them, or let it win. _

_So, bare in mind. This will take some time to update because even though I have everything set and plotted out - the writing will be a challenge. I hope you guys enjoy this though, as much as I enjoy it. Please rate and review! _

* * *

_First Week_

The days were coming along a bit more smoothly. Not many incident of the strange walking dead show had occurred either since that night with Sesshomaru and Risa. As a matter of fact, the past few days were a bit too calm and settled and it made everyone on edge.

Day in and day out, there was no noises or any weird images to be seen from the jungle, but it didn't mean there wasn't something looking. It was sense of fear that always lurked about them if they stared too much in the dark clustered area. Anxiety would rise almost immediately every time they looked and expect something to pop out, but instead it just like something was staring back - waiting.

Preying.

It gave Kagome chills as she began to prep up lunch. The fish the hunting group had managed to gather would be enough to sustain them tonight. As her and Sesshomaru began to clean the fish, she watched in awe as Sesshomaru shaved and sliced the belly to hand over to Kagome to clean out the insides and dip in cool water.

Meanwhile, since the hunting group was back for the day - Naraku and Bankotsu began to repair their spears and primitive weapons for tomorrow while Kira and Jensen sliced the melons. Jakotsu and Inuyasha traveled along with Risa and Sango to gather more fire wood and large leaves. A rainstorm was approaching, and even if the sky was bright and sunny - the heat and scent of rain surrounded them.

As the four gathered several large leaves and firewood, they headed back out to gather more large rocks to place around their shelter to keep their hut pinned to the ground. Luckily, since the last storm hit, they rebuild their hut to have it at least leveled off of the ground. Naraku and Sesshomaru had cut down several large palm trees and sliced them each in half to created a base for the floor.

They then has placed the large leaves from the tree onto the floor of the hut to keep from getting splinters and such. Everything else was secured tightly together to, smaller tree trunks hammered into the ground to secure their place tightly and lots of shredded bark and leaves surrounded the rest of the hut. Altogether, the hut was built strongly and kept most of the sun and sand out.

Sadly, the hut was only big enough to hold five people comfortably. Since the building was quite difficult, everyone volunteered to sleep in the same hut since they feared of splitting up. Sitting up and sleeping was usually in favor with everyone, unless there was a strange night where it was quite chilly.

Beside the hut was a large man-made hole filled with melons and other fruits they were lucky enough to find. To keep the water from filling the hole, they barricaded it with tons of rocks and had a sloped leaf lid on top. The firewood was also placed on the opposite of the hut, done the same way to keep it dry.

All in all, everything was slowly coming together as everyone built a routine. Bankotsu was made the leader of their group since he held more of a leading personality. Everyone felt more comfortable with him guiding them to survive. Kagome and Sesshomaru were left to create more S.O.S signs for rescuers.

The hunting groups slowly began to make their way into the jungle - making a small path close to the edge in search for bigger game. The others in the camp group were left to create fish nets to help capture more fish in the ocean.

Everything was working well until today.

"Something is wrong." Sango stated as they finally arrived at the camp with more rocks, Jak and Inuyasha carrying the larger ones.

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked looking up while gutting the last fish before her and Sess began to place them on small pikes over the fire.

"It's been to quiet recently. There hasn't been an incident since that first night, and no sign of any rescue team has been spotted." She informed, handing her share of rocks over to Naraku who was currently placing them against the hut to pin them down.

"You know, I have to agree with you." Bankotsu added as he finished sharpening the last spear. "My group had been going into the jungle little by little, each day. And we still haven't spotted a single life. Not even an insect was to be spotted." He informed. "We can hear birds, but there are none to be seen. Hell, not even a jungle spider is in there!"

"No offense, but I kinda like that there is no jungle spiders." Kira stated nervously. "Spiders are disgusting and scary."

Feeling his hair rise, Naraku slowly retrieved the last rock before placing it on the leaf lid where the melons were. Looking back, he noticed Kira sighing in content at the mention of no spiders on the jungle. "Are they truly that terrifying?" He asked softly, lifting up to sit back in the circle of the camp.

Tensing, she looked up with regret and frowned. "Oh, I completely forgot! I am very sorry, I didn't mean any offense towards you." She apologized.

Shrugging it off with a smile, he waved it off as nothing. "It's alright. I can understand how spiders can be considered terrifying." He spoke slowly but kept most of his emotions sealed with a smile. "There is no worries, I can assure you."

"Alright." She smiled.

Kagome looked over to Naraku, who currently was looking down with a sadden expression. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "If it means anything, you are probably the only spider we will ever like." She chuckled lightly, gaining a real smile from the hanyou.

"Well, enough of the soft stuff." Bankotsu joked. "Let's get back to discussing the real matters at hand. Have you guys seen anything strange lately?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru stated.

Risa tensed at the sound of Sess's voice. Looking over, she swallowed than gave a single nod at they locked eyes. "We spotted a walker the second night we were here. Me and Sesshomaru were the ones to see it. I woke up to a strange sound, and looked under the flap to see what it might be. It was another walker but this time it didn't scream since Sesshomaru was the first one to grab me and told me to shut my eyes."

Bankotsu than looked over to Sess. "Is that true?"

Nodding, he finished stabbing the last fish and placed it around the fire and answered the leader. "Yes. It seems once they lock onto you, you feel a sense of losing control. You can't break from it, and when they scream it's like your mind is no longer yours. You become an irrational beasts wanting to rush into the jungle. It's why I told her to shut her eyes and ignore the walker." He informed before going completely quiet once more.

"Ah." Bank noted. Nodding at the information, he sat still comprehending all that he heard. Finally, he looked over to Risa and cleared his throat. "What did you feel?"

"Coldness. I also had a overpowering sense of fear the longer I kept looking into it's eyes. It felt like I didn't have control to look away as it was trying to rip it's mouth from the sewing threads on it's lips." She whispered softly. "I'm just glad Sesshomaru got me when he did."

"Agreed." Bank added. "Well, it's final then. We will need to ignore all sounds and noises at night. When you spot a strange figure, do not look into it's eyes." He ordered gaining a single nod from everyone. "As for the strange 'no rescuers', I have a feeling the island is at fault for that."

"How so?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"Well, our boat sank in the middle of the ocean from a storm that was not to be expected at all. We than arrive on the beach of this place, which means the land wasn't that far off from the boat. It would explain the strange storm and large wave we experienced, but it doesn't explain the mysteries of this island. It's a small island, circle based and doesn't even have a mountain or volcano in the center." He stated.

"It also has a fresh stream of water in the center." Inuyasha stated. "I've been smelling it here and there since wee arrived, but there is no water I'm going into the island to find out if it's real or not."

"I don't blame you." Bank agreed. "I do know this. I've studied the map that the boat was to take on our way to Taiwan. There was no mention of a small island on our way. I mean, yeah there are several islands but not this far out." He stated.

"We also can't use our full powers on this island." Naraku added. "It's like we are limited here. I can't even shift or use my senses to their full potential."

"Agree." Inuyasha and Jensen added on.

"I have a feel this island doesn't exist." Bank finally stated. "I know it sounds weird, but I don't think we are in Kansas anymore guys."

"Kansas?" Kira tilted her head in confusion.

"Have you seen Wizard of Oz?"

"No…"

"Never mind than. We just aren't on Earth anymore. That make sense?" Bank than concluded.

"How is that suppose to make sense?" Kira scoffed. "If we aren't on Earth, than we are probably dead. There is no if we are on earth or not. This island is probably like a mystery like the Bermuda Triangle."

"I would agree, but I've been to the Bermuda countless times and not once were my powers limited to me." Sesshomaru added.

"Well, it could just be a magnetic field that is messing with everyone's senses. The only explanation we have that makes sense is that we are on a island that is hard to locate with normal technology." She stated firmly. "The whole 'We might not be on Earth' is silly and I don't believe that for a second."

Sighing, Bank than looked over to everyone else to see who might agree. Seeing a couple more people also agreeing, he decided to go with his gut feeling. "Look, I'm not saying that I'm right and you're wrong. Hell, for all we know we all might be dead and this is all a dream. Who knows? But what I do know is this-" He inhaled sharply and finally sighed it all out. "There is something on this island. Something dark and evil that brought us here. For all we know, whatever lives here won't let us go hence why we haven't been rescued yet."

"But that is only what you think though. How can you be so sure?" Kira sighed.

"I'm not. It's like I said, I don't know. These are all theories on a whim here. Either way, we are stuck here until we can leave this place." He firmly stated. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to be on this island anymore than you guys. If there is a chance for us to leave, I'm taking it because this place is not a good idea." Bank finished off.

"I agree." Kagome added, followed by Sango and many others.

Kira and Jensen were the only ones having trouble to agreeing. Finally giving in, they both agreed knowing that the only way off this island was to work as a team.

* * *

_Three Days Later_

There was still no incidents.

The sun was finally setting, and the rainstorm had finally come to a slow. The damage left wasn't as tremendous as the last storm, but some repairs were to be made. At least they were kept dry.

Sitting by the shore in only her bra and underwear, scrubbing the dirt stains from her outfit, Kagome's mind began to dwell on Hojo. Her heart began to miss him, and regret was soon refilling her when she never gave her high school sweetheart her response.

She knew at the moment, she wasn't ready but he was the man she would spend the rest of her life with. He was the man who would cherish and love her completely and remain faithful to her. She couldn't say the same, except the faithful part. She would always be faithful to the ones she was with. The only thing she didn't like right now was that she didn't love him as deeply as he loved her.

She knew in her heart there was always something missing from herself. She wasn't as happy as Hojo was with her. Of course, he was her first everything - and she did love him and cherish him but it was more of a friendly base than lovers.

Had she ever truly loved him? Once, but it slowly vanished after they graduated.

Now, here she was hating herself more and more. Tears were welting up in her eyes, and she was finding it almost hard to breath. Her childhood friend was no gone. Her first love was no longer here. Why couldn't she just have told him yes? Clutching onto her clothing, she brought it to her damp chest and let out a heartfelt sob.

She missed him more than anything.

Suddenly, without notice, she felt a palm resting on her shoulder. Looking up, she gazed into a set of amber orbs that held sympathy for her. Kneeling beside her, Inuyasha gave a limp smile and whispered. "I know the feeling."

"Do you?" She scoffed, not really trying to be mean but she was vulnerable and the last thing she wanted was pity from someone who probably didn't understand.

Understanding her anger, he sat down beside her and slowly began to talk. "I was engaged to my first love." He smiled sadly. "We were both on the boat, and we were celebrating at the news of her pregnancy. We were going to get married three days ago."

His words were sharp and painful. She felt it. Looking over to him with more self-hatred on her part, she reached over and grab him into a tight embrace. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Inuyasha!" She cried, feeling him reluctantly reaching around to return the embrace.

"It's alright." He whispered in a broken voice.

After what seemed like a while, he finally let her go and looked down at her with a smile. "I know it hurts, but we can't let it show or it might be used against us. I think that's how it got to Sesshomaru that night." He stated slowly. "I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on, alright. But don't let his death end your life too."

"How?" She gave a breathy, watery laugh. "How can I just move on? How can you move on?" She turned to face him.

"It's not easy." He sighed. "I cry almost every night because I won't be able to see her face again, or feel my unborn child's presence. I lost the two people I loved in that wreck, and not a day goes by that I don't want to end my life too." He confessed. "But I'm still here. I'm still breathing and living, and I don't know why. I just know that there is a reason why I'm on this island, and why I need to get off it."

Listening to him confess, she felt her heart breaking more for the hanyou than ever before. Hell, she didn't even feel sad on her own loss. Looking to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why?"

"So Kikyo and our child may rest in peace." And right then, he opened his palm to reveal the golden necklace Sango had given to him before. "It's the only thing I have of hers that deserves to be buried properly so that they both can rest in peace. They deserve that."

"What if we don't make it off this island?" She asked softly.

"Than make sure this is buried with my body." He gave a bitter smile.

Silence surrounded them finally as they by the shore. Wringing out her clothing, she tossed them over her shoulder as they watched the sun finally disappear over the horizon. Walking the short distance back to the camp, Kagome felt her body stiffen in shock and suddenly she felt her airways closing up.

Fear taking over, she clutched onto Inuyasha's arm as she sank to the sand and began to silently panic. Looking down, he watched as Kagome reached for her throat and looked as if she was trying to breath. Calling out for help, she kneeled beside her to help, trying to get her to calm down.

Suddenly, she felt her airways open and she inhaled sharply onto the find her words and breath taken away as she looked straight ahead as Hojo. Tears gathering into her eyes, she felt her heart breaking as she watched him walking slowly towards her. His eyes no longer there - his lips sewn shut.

His skin blue from lack of oxygen from drowning.

He was no longer Hojo, but in her mind - she saw him.

Blinking and staring right at her with those soft brown eyes, and smiling as he tried to offer his hand to her. Her mind telling her to turn away, but nothing mattered. She saw Hojo and part of her didn't want to question it.

Pulling at her arm, Inuyasha and Naraku tried to get her to snap out of it. To turn away from the walker heading slowly their way. Sesshomaru and Jensen both prepared to fight it off in case it came chasing after her.

Not wanting to risk anything more, Naraku grabbed Kagome into his arms and buried her face into his chest. Holding her head tightly to keep her against him, he covered her ears and had Inuyasha keep her body still as she tried to move away from him.

"No! Let me go! Hojo is right there!" She shouted out, tears pouring from her eyes.

Suddenly, the walker fought against the threads and let out a shrilling yell as other black mist circled around Hojo and drug him into the jungle followed by the similar crackling noise. Her heart stopped as she felt her mind working against her. Her heart no longer responding to the pain she felt earlier, but the will to fight against Naraku and Inuyasha to chase after Hojo.

She knew this was insane. He was dead, and what she saw was a illusion. But she couldn't escape the control that was taking over her. She couldn't fight it back. "Help!" She tried to scream out as she looked up to Naraku. Tears falling rapidly down, she felt herself being consumed.

Then everything went black.

* * *

_One week later_

A week had passed, and since the last incident two more had occurred except none fell victim. There were only sightings or noises that were heard at night. The only one who had fell prey to the island's plan was Kagome and she still had yet to wake up. She didn't pass out or anything along those lines. As a matter of fact, she was knocked out by Naraku the second she asked for help.

She still had yet to wake up from it now.

Sitting beside her, day in and day out, he watched her carefully as she slept. Every now and then she would wake up, sit and stare for twenty minutes than fall back into a dormant sleep. Not even Kira was able to help with her healing spells since she wasn't advanced in her spiritual side as Kagome was.

Sighing, Naraku raised off his feet and went outside to grab a two slices of melons for him and Kagome. Devouring and savoring the delicious watery taste, he was left suckling on the outer shell as he walked back into the hut. Lifting Kagome into a sitting position, he sat behind and placed her against his chest. Everyday, he did this and placed the tip of the melon against her lips as her mouth slowly sucked the water from the fruit.

It wasn't much, but it was something to keep her hydrated. There were a few times he actually wanted to leave this part to someone else, since he wasn't too comfortable with a woman between his legs and this close to him. As a matter of fact, it just was not appropriate since he never was the intimate type.

Hell, he never even had a girlfriend or his first kiss. The second people found out his was a spider or a hanyou, they were gone. He preferred to be alone because he hated dealing with rejection. And right now, he was set for rejection any moment. Once she woke up, he was sure she'd flipped and call him all sorts of names when he was only trying to take care of her. It was his fault anyway that he knocked her out.

Sighing, he continued to suck on the shell of the melon in his mouth as he slowly helped Kagome chew and swallow the small pieces of melon. He truly felt uncomfortable.

Than without a moment's notice, Sess was the one to slid into the hut and cock a brow at the sight before him. "Don't even ask." Naraku informed with a mouth full of melon.

"I'm curious." The yokai smirked. "Why that position?"

Rolling his eyes, he continued on his work as he finally reached with his other hand to withdraw the melon from his mouth. "It's the only one that works. Care to take my place?"

"What for? You seem to have it taken care of." Sess coldly replied with a gleam in his eye.

"Why are you in here?" Naraku finally sighed, wishing Kagome could wake up right now and he could move quickly.

"To see if I can help her wake up." He informed. "She helped me, only seems natural I repay the offer." He stated formally, sitting beside the two. "Hold her still."

"Sure." He replied back, placing both melons beside him and than returning to hold Kagome still in front of him.

Placing a hand over her heart, he inhaled and began to close his eyes. He remembered vaguely the miko doing something similar to this, but he couldn't recall anything else. He just remembered a sense of warmth and comfort before waking up. And control of himself.

As the minutes went by, nothing was happening. Losing hope, he was about to withdraw his hand until Kagome's eyes snapped open and she took in a deep breath while arching her back away from Naraku's body. The back of her head resting against the spider's shoulder, she felt herself being lifted off the ground but still restrained as she felt something inside her trying to remain.

Her eyes rolling to the back of her head, she still had yet to breath as her lungs began to burn and ache. Shifting around in Naraku's grasp, she felt the pull inside her fighting her.

Sesshomaru looked over to Naraku, and they both weren't sure what to do except keep Kagome where she was. Holding down her legs to keep from harming herself, he watched as her chest was slowly expanding. The sounds of stretched muscles were beginning to make a slight noise and he knew it wouldn't be long until her ribs would start to crack.

"Hold her still, something is inside her that she is fighting." He ordered to Naraku.

Wasting no time, he held onto her tightly by the arms as he felt her arch further from him. Suddenly looking down, he noticed a strange movement inside her chest. Narrowing his eyes, he looked up to Sesshomaru who also noticed the movement. "What the fuck is that?"

"I don't know." He replied.

Suddenly, she let go out of the air in her lung and a cry came out as she felt her body burning and shaking. Tears falling, she felt herself being released by whatever took hold over her. Her body dropping back to the ground, she dropped her head down and wished she hadn't. only in her bra and pants, she watched as her chest shifted in weird movements until whatever was inside shot up to her throat than out her mouth.

A black fog lifted up into the air and vanished out of sight. Frightened at what they just witnessed, Kagome felt her body weakened from the it all. Panting, she relaxed against Naraku as she looked over to see Sesshomaru before her, kneeling in shock. "What was that?" She asked softly.

"I think it's whatever lies on this island." Sesshomaru informed. "We must tell Bankotsu and the others."

"You go do that. I'm gonna help her get dressed." Naraku stated, releasing the girl before to go and gather her shirt from the clothes pile in the corner of the hut. Handing it over, he reached beside her and grabbed his melon shell and placed it back into his mouth. "Your melon is right there."

Placing on her shirt, she nodded and grabbed it to sink her teeth into it. Savoring the watery juices, she felt herself coming slowly to life from being slightly dehydrated. Looking up, she noticed a strange look in Naraku's eyes. "Are you alright?"

Nodding, he finally took a seat beside and cleared his throat. "I apologize for hitting you. I knocked you out that night and you were out for a week." He confessed.

"A week?" She blinked widely. "Wow. That's pretty long."

"I am sorry."

"Don't, it's fine. I know you had your reason for it, and I'm actually glad you did. I don't remember much about that night, but I do know there was a strange sense of wanting to run into that jungle though." She stated, nibbling on her melon slice. "Thank you Naraku. I guess you also were the one who took care of me as well?"

Nodding. "I felt terrible for knocking you out, and didn't want to leave your side until I was sure you were alright." He added.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Is she alright?" Sango asked quickly as everyone started heading back to the camp. The sun was close to setting, and after what happened last time, they all decided it was best to eat before the sun had the chance to hit the horizon.

Nodding, Sesshomaru waited until everyone was heading back. Bankotsu and the others weren't too far away. They were just spotted a over by the large bolder that held more fish in the ocean. Walking back with a net full of more melons, they finally sat down and were informed immediately of Kagome's condition.

"Excellent! That's great to hear. I'm glad she is doing great. What happened after she woke up?" Bankotsu asked, handing the melons one by one over to Jakotsu to place in the melon hole.

"There was a black fog that escaped my mouth." Kagome stated as her and Naraku both left the hut to sit with the rest of the group.

"Black fog? You mean like the same fog we saw around those walkers?" Bank asked with concern.

"We believe so." Sesshomaru replied, handing everyone a cooked fish.

"Strange." Bank sighed while grabbing his cooked fish and sinking his teeth into it. "We are going to have to be more careful. We've avoided two walkers since that incident. We should keep it up until we figure out how to leave off this island."

"Why not make a boat?" Kagome asked as she sat between Sango and Naraku.

"I agree, it will help us leave faster off this island." Kira noted.

"I agree with you all, but the only way we will be guaranteed to make it off this island is if we make a very stable raft to carry ten people." Bank replied. "And if we were brought to this island by force, who is to say that the raft won't be destroyed by a large wave and all of us will drown?"

"Well, we can't just sit here and not try to figure a way off this place." Kira stated.

"I agree. Whatever is on this island is aiming towards us. What I felt and saw was terrible. I had no control at all, it's just like Sesshomaru said." Kagome spoke up.

"Hey guys-"

Everyone paused as they each turned to look over to Risa who currently was staring over at the jungle. Swallowing in fear, they each slowly turned around to look at what Risa might be staring at. Stilling in fear, they all watched a small boy stepping out from the clustered trees. Standing casually with a grin on his face, he looked at each one of them.

Short black hair that shadowed over his black eyes, lips dark in color and his skin pale from lack of sun, he smiled at them revealing dark colored teeth. Sharp and angled, and small. Wearing only a torn brown shirt and shorts, feet bare and stained black along with his hands, he stood standing there with a grin so foul and demented.

No one moved.

No one even bothered to make a sudden sound or blink.

They all stared at the boy as he slowly took a few steps towards them. Bringing a single finger up to his lips, he made a 'shh' noise before his eyes began to melt from his face showing the familiar hollow gap where his eye lids and eyeballs once were. His jaw dropped, his black tongue hanging on the edge as his mouth widened and his teeth grew slightly longer.

The familiar crackling noises came back and whispered filled the air. The demented scream echoed against their ears as the boy let out a screeching yell from his lips. Suddenly, silence was heard and nothing moved. The boy's mouth went back to normal but his eyes forever gone.

Laughing darkly, he whispered in the wind to let the words travel to their ears. "Mine! Mine! Die! Die! Mine! Mine!" Repeating the words, the boy let his jaw drop once more and chased towards the camp.

"Die! Die!"


	4. Chapter 4

Dark.

Everything was dark.

There was no sound. Nothing could be heard. His entire body was chilled to the bone, and he was struggling to breath. All he could remember was facing against a strange boy, and now he was face first in the sand with his body aching everywhere.

What happened?

Groaning, he finally turned himself around to see if everyone was alright. But as he did so, he wished he didn't because standing before him was Kikyo - holding onto her slightly extended belly and smiling down at him.

"Inuyasha." Her voice was more of a whisper in a long, narrow tunnel. She didn't sound real anymore.

His heart broke into million of pieces as he saw her slowly fade from him. Wanting to reach out, he noticed her sadden gaze with her faint smile. It was too late, and he knew it. She would never be here with him again, and he had to accept that.

As she vanished from him, he finally began to notice the bodies beside him. All the others were on the ground, groaning and trying to move just like him. Except for Risa.

Standing a bit closer to the jungle than anyone else, Risa remained motionless. Her eyes were widened with fear, and her ears were pressed flat against her head. The hair on her tail was puffed out from the fear she was experiencing, and before she knew it she started to cry.

Racing over to her, he gathered her into his arms moments before she fell to the ground. Holding her tightly, Inuyasha felt the shaking jaguar tremble in his arms. She was truly terrified.

Turning her to face him, he watched in horror as her eyes changed to black than her usual bluish green color. The change was so drastic, he was paralyzed in the moment to even do anything in fear that her eye will also become hollow like the walkers. But that wasn't happening, and when he realized he needed to do something to save her - he acted quickly.

The fear she was experiencing was unlike any other she ever felt. She remembered seeing the boy, and she remembered seeing herself being pulled towards him as he ran to them. It wasn't until a dark light exploded from him that she felt something dive into her body and all her friends were passed out on the ground behind her.

She could feel something inside her.

She could hear something calling out to her.

Her heart was aching from the darkness dwelling within her, she couldn't help but cry from it. Everything was too overwhelming, and before she knew it she was gazing up into a set of amber eyes. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. All she could do was stare into his eyes as she tried to fight against the darkness inside her body.

Completely took by surprised, she felt everything freeze as she felt a pair of soft, icy lips pressed against hers. The fear no longer was taking control of her body, and her mind was being placed at ease. The darkness inside her was now withdrawing from her, but all that mattered to her was the fact at how cold Inuyasha's lips were.

They were motionless. Emotionless. Everything about the kiss was cold and unrewarding. It made her ache because she knew just from this action alone how much it pained him to do something like this. He had no reason to save her. He had no reason to kiss her. But he did, and whatever he was doing was working against the strange dwelling inside her body.

But all she wanted to do, all she craved to do was to take the pain away in this hanyou's heart. She wanted to heal him. Tears cascading down her eyes, she finally reached up to push him away from her lips. Sinking her fingers into his silvery hair, she noticed the pain and sorrow in his amber eyes.

"Why did you kiss me, idiot?" She whispered softly. "You could have done anything else but that. You didn't have to do that." She calmly spoke, not wanting to sound upset that her first kiss was stolen this way.

His heart was already broken. He felt so ashamed of himself, he just wasn't sure what to say in response. It was the only thing that came to mind when he saw Risa struggling. He remembered every time Kikyo would be caught up with her thoughts and dwelling in anger, he would surprisingly kiss her to ease her worries.

He would kiss her to shock her out of her own world, and then he will finally see her smile. It was something he always did, but only with Kikyo. Why he did it with Risa was beyond him, and part of it was making him sick with regret. He just kissed another woman who wasn't Kikyo.

His fiance hasn't even been gone a month and he was already kissing some other broad who he knew nothing about. He felt so sick. He felt like a dog with no morals.

Releasing her, he finally swallowed in the lump in his throat but avoided all eye contact. "Are you alright?"

Looking down, she noticed the rejection immediately but decided against to ask more questions. Nodding, she replied back in a soft voice. "Yes, but I still feel something inside me." She answered truthfully, still feeling the sense of dread and evil entity inside her body. "It feels so dark and scary."

"We need to get you to Kagome, quickly." Inuyasha quickly informed, grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her up to find the miko among the several other bodies on the ground. As a few were slowly coming to and sitting up, they spotted Kagome, her face still buried in the sand, slowly moving and waking up as well.

Reaching to her side and helping her up, Inuyasha quickly wasted no time in stating the situation. "Hey, heal her. She has something dark inside her and we need you to purify or whatever you do best. Alright?" He ordered out, still feeling slightly uncomfortable with everything that was going on.

Her head was spinning, and she felt a major headache being born on the right side of her temple. It didn't help with Inuyasha's constant ordering either. 'God, why does his voice sound so obnoxious right now?' She thought to herself while rubbing the side of her temple to sooth away her oncoming headache. Opening her blue eyes, she looked over to see Risa only to become quickly shock at the black colored eyes she was displaying before her. "Oh my God, Risa!" She shouted out, gathering everyone's attention now.

"Hey, no need to freak out. Hurry and purify what ever is in her. We ain't got a lot of time." Inuyasha continued on, finally getting up and walking a few feet away from Risa.

Looking over to the inu-hanyou, Risa felt another stab of rejection in her heart. Pushing it aside, she finally looked over Kagome. "Please help me, Kagome." She pleaded.

"Of course. Lay down on your back, quickly." Kagome commanded, completely ignoring her headache and aching body. Kneeling beside the jaguar, she placed her left hand over Risa's heart and the other on the midsection of her torso. Closing her eyes, she slowly took a few breaths and began to mediate and pray silently as a vibrant pink aura radiated through her hands and onto Risa's body.

"Ah! That burns!" Risa cried out, trying to pull away from Kagome's grasp. It wasn't until Inuyasha and Naraku were immediately beside the girl, pinning her entire body to the sandy ground. "No! Let me go! It hurts! It hurt so bad! My skin is burning!" She cried out, trying to plead with them. Tears pouring out from the pain, she tried her hardest to escape.

"We can't let you go until the dark entity is expelled from your body." Kagome assured, trying her hardest to track down the dark aura that continued to run from her inside the jaguar's body.

Her skin burned. It felt like thousands of hot, sharp needles were pricking her chest and stomach. Her inside felt like they were being boiled. Everything was hurting, and every time she moved, Naraku and Inuyasha made sure she was pinned securely until Kagome was through. "Please stop!" She cried out, wanting the pain to stop. "Please!"

"She needs to be calm! If she keeps doing this, the dark aura inside her won't stop hiding further inside her. Someone hold her tightly and try to calm her down!" Kagome ordered, pressing her hands firmly onto the jaguar's body.

"No!" Risa cried out, trying to fight against the two hanyou's holding her down. "Please stop this! Kagome, please stop it! You're hurting me!"

Without a second to spare, Inuyasha crashed his lips against Risa's once more. Holding her arms firmly above her head with one hand, he use the other to gently lift her head up to kiss her once more. The sickness was beginning to return once more of how shameful this act truly was. He should have just knocked the girl out, than this wouldn't be happening.

Instead, both their lips were locked together and her body stilled and her own aura was calming down quickly. But instead of the icy kiss she felt from earlier, she felt something else. It was strange. It was new.

She couldn't place her finger on it, but she didn't want this kiss to end.

He had to imagine she was Kikyo. He had to trick his mind that this was his dead fiance. Everything felt so wrong, but the second he felt Risa kissing back, he fell into a whole different world. He felt like he was with Kikyo all over again until he finally opened his eyes briefly to see those bluish green eyes belonging to a jaguar hanyou.

Then without a moment to spare, Inuyasha felt a force pushing him away as he noticed Risa's calm expression turn to fear. Reaching out to her, he hissed the second he felt a sizzling sensation against his finger tips. Looking over to Kagome, he noticed her eyes were now pitch black until she looked up towards the sky and expelled whatever was inside her body.

A black mist form above their heads, leaving Risa and Kagome to pass out on the sandy shore. As everyone slowly began to finally see what was happening, the mist vanished leaving everyone confused and scared.

"What happened?" Sango asked quickly as she raced over to the girls passed out on the ground.

"To be honest, we don't know." Naraku answered, helping Sango lift Kagome up off Risa's body. Lying them down beside each other, he finally looked over to Inuyasha. "You alright?"

"Yeah, why you ask?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Because, before the black mist even appeared, your eyes were black." Naraku replied.

Swallowing hard, he looked around to see everyone's gaze now on him. "I feel fine." He answered truthfully. Looking back towards the unconscious women, he kept his eyes on Risa. Did she show fear because of what she saw in him? Rubbing his face, he noticed everyone slowly keeping their distance from him. "Something wrong?"

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru finally spoke up. "Do you not feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Look at your arms."

Completely confused by the request, he looked down to see both his arms turning completely black. Fear consuming him, he quickly rose to his feet and tried to rub the blackness off his skin but nothing was working.

'Relax.'

He froze. He looked around, and noticed everyone still remained still in shock and fear. Swallowing, he noticed the voice didn't come from them. In fact, it came from inside his mind. His heart racing, he was too scared to even ask but he needed to. 'Who's that?'

'Akito.'

Akito? Who the fuck was that? Suddenly he felt fatigue and before he knew it - Naraku and Sesshomaru were running towards him before he crashed to the ground. Blackness was all he could see, and a cold, evil laugh was all he heard.

* * *

"No! I can't stay here anymore!" Kira cried out, pushing away Sango's touch. "We're going to die! All of us are going to die if we don't leave this island!"

"Kira-san, please calm down." Sango tried to reason.

"No! I refuse to calm down when there is a shadowy fucking evil creature on this island with us! It's murderous! It wants our blood! I refuse to let it have me!" Kira shouted out, pushing the slayer onto the sandy ground and making her way towards the water.

"Kira!"

Her entire body froze. Everything froze. The sound of that threatening, deep intimidating voice made her entire body shake with fear and submission. Turning around while shaking frantically, she met the amber gaze that the voice belonged to. There he stood, with a more pissed off look than before - staring right into her soul. Swallowing, she cried and shook her head. "I'm not staying her any longer! You are all fools if you still remain here!"

"And where do you think you will go?" Sesshomaru demanded. He was growing tired of people panicking, and since their leader was preoccupied trying to get the passed out people into the hut - he was left dealing with a very dramatic woman. His patience was wearing thin. "Do you think we want to remain on this demented island? If you are to leave, where will you go? You won't be able to swim out far enough until exhaustion gets you and you will immediately drown." He informed. "If that is what you desire, leave. You're annoying when you are crying and being irrational."

"Taisho-san!" Sango gasped while looking over to the yokai.

"Don't confuse me for someone who actually gives a damn. Reason I said anything in the first place was because I was tired of her yelling and crying. It's annoying and gives me a headache. Do us a favor and just drown if living is that hard for you, Kira." He stated coldly, removing himself from the two girls.

Racing up to him, she pulled onto his arm and turned him quickly around. "I understand you are annoyed, but that doesn't give you the right to just say those things to her! She is struggling too, and not everyone is like an ice cold jerk like yourself!" Sango shouted out, releasing his arm quickly from her grasp.

Looking down at the young woman, he narrowed his eyes before looking back up to Kira who currently was on her knees in the ground - no longer crying. Smirking, he gave a single huffed laugh and cocked brow while nodding over for Sango to look at Kira. "Maybe the truth is what needs to be said, instead of just sugar-coating."

Looking back, she noticed Kira no longer crying or wanting to run away. As a matter of fact, it looked like she was thinking over everything while sitting on her legs in the sand. Turning her attention back to Sesshomoaru, she swallowed as she felt his eyes locked onto hers - feeling an unwanted shiver crawl up her spine at his intense stare. "You still didn't have to be so mean." She finally worded out.

"You'd be wise to not tell me what it is I should do, Taijiya-san." Sesshomaru growled lowly before turning on his heel and walking away from the young slayer.

She finally let out a breath she didn't think she was holding in as she watched him walk away from her. Panting from the shocking fear, she turned around to help Kira onto her feet and towards the hut. "Come on Kira-san. We need to go into the hut."

"What if we aren't safe in there?" She spoke with a shaking voice.

"I'll hold you." She smiled softly, finally getting the young girl onto her feet and towards the hut.

Meanwhile, Jensen and Jakotsu were left in charge to gather a couple melons and the rest of the cooked fish and prepare them quickly. As everyone was making their way into the hut, they were also left to turn the campfire out.

"Hey, are you going to be alright?" Jensen asked softly while slicing the last melon.

He felt odd. As a matter of fact, he felt really weird in this situation. With everyone being on this island, he was left with the target he and his brother were suppose to kill. Now they were on a talking basis, well it was mostly one-sided actually - but still. Bringing up his chocolate colored eyes to meet Jensen's incredibly vibrant green ones, he felt his breath catch in his throat. 'You should say something before he gets suspicious.' But it was hard to do that while the whole time he just wanted to cut out the wolf's eyes and admire them closely.

That was his specialty. Being a sadistic assassin, and taking things that held a very unique value in his perspective. In this case, Jensen's eyes. But that wasn't the only thing that held his attention. Everything on this wolf was drool worthy in his eyes. All Jak wanted to do was to pin him down and fuck him until he was sated from the lust - and eventually kill the target.

It would be really enjoyable to see the look in his eyes as he saw his impending death approach after being fucked. But now, with everything that has happened since the wreck - the hunger to kill was slowly leaving him. It was as if there was no sense of doing it anymore, and it was probably because Kira was right - eventually they will all die.

"You going to say anything? Or am I going to be the only one talking, again?" Jensen gave a breathy sigh while trying to brush off the knowing rejection in conversation. It was pointless. Who would have thought that two gay men could be trapped on a island, but the one he found attractive placed him on a stranger zone? It was stupid. He felt stupid.

"I don't know what to say." Jak finally answered him, grabbing the rest of the cooked fished and placing them in a leaf swaddle.

"Anything can be alright. It doesn't have to be much, just as long as I'm not talking to myself." Jensen chuckled, feeling somewhat surprised that Jak would finally say something to him.

"Why would you want to talk to me?" He was nervous. For the first time, he was nervous and nothing was going to calm his nerves down.

"Because I find you interesting."

'I should be the one to find you interesting, dammit! You were once mine and my brother's target for crying out loud!' Jak mentally face palmed but gave a moment to gather his bearings and reply back. "What's so interesting?"

"Everything." He smirked, while gathering all the melon slices and finally making their way back into the hut. "You first." He noted as he lifted the leaf flap for Jak to step inside.

As everyone was finally seated and getting comfortable, Jak and Jensen began to pass everything around. Jak noticed Naraku holding Kagome, and the same was being down to Risa and Inuyasha by Sesshomaru and Bankotsu. It was odd seeing them sitting down with the unconscious between their legs, but it made sense. At least they were getting hydrated.

"So, it seems we will have to be limited to the camp for the past couple days or when they wake up." Bankotsu stated while cradling Risa against his chest. "Since I can only trust a few of us to go out as a pair to gather fish, the rest of us will have to remain here until at least two of them are awake. We are set on melons, but we will have to cut back for the moment until than."

"Who will be the ones to gather fish?" Jak asked curiously.

"Sesshomaru and Jensen." Bankotsu stated clearly. Placing Risa onto her back, he moved her closely to Kagome and Inuyasha as everyone finally sat in a tight circle. "I will need three people in here at all times. Kira, because you are a healer, I will need you in here at all times. Naraku and Sango, you will switch with Jak and me almost every two hours. We need to start making more shelter items to enlarge out hut and barriers against the jungle."

"How will we accomplish that if we are strictly confined here?" Jensen asked.

"Sesshomaru and you will be in charge of gathering more wood and leaves after fishing." Bank ordered. "We are going to have to sleep soon since we will have to wake up a lot earlier than usual tomorrow. So let's eat up and head to bed."

"Sure." Jensen smirked.

As they all began to quickly eat and drink the watery melon, everyone got into their respective spots and tried to get enough sleep. That was until Jak felt someone comfortably pressed against his back with an arm draped over his waist. Snapping his eyes shut, he quickly grabbed the intruder's arm and gripped tightly to almost break their wrist.

"Hey, it's me." Jensen whispered into his ear, making Jak shiver in response.

He hated being touched from behind. He hated surprises. Swallowing, he tried his hardest to not just up and kill the wolf right now. They actually needed everyone on this stupid island. No wonder his brother hadn't made a move yet to kill the target. Taking in a deep breath, he quickly pushed away Jensen's arm and sneered lowly. "Don't touch me."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted you to know why you interest me." He stated lowly, still keeping his distance but remaining uncomfortably close.

Feeling his breath on his neck, he finally turned around to come face to face with Jensen. Why was he being so bold? He knew wolves were cocky and arrogant, just like that handsome Sesshomaru, but this was a bit much. "You're making me uncomfortable." He whispered, staring into the green eyes.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me. You just shocked me." Jak growled between his teeth.

"Just let me explain."

"No!" He firmly whispered, placing both his hands against his chest to keep a distance between them.

Quickly, he wolf used his abilities the best that he could and crashed both their lips together. Moaning, Jak tried to pull away and even bite the wolf's lip until they both froze as they slipped out of the hut and landed on the sandy shore outside in the dark island. Not bothering to push the wolf off of him, they both looked around slowly and noticed nothing strange.

"Get off." Jak quickly spoke in the usual whisper to not wake anyone.

"Something is wrong." Jensen ignored the male under him. Looking ahead, he noticed the bright moon shining through the tree in the jungle. Light was illuminating through everything, and as he continued to stare he noticed a gleaming, sparkle in the distance before it faded away.

"What's wrong?" Jak finally answered, mindlessly pressing his body against the wolf's.

"I don't feel anything." He calmly stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't feel the island's presence." He finally cleared, slowly rising up to not harm the male under him. Finally, lowering down his head to whisper into Jak's ear, he nipped the flesh lightly and spoke. "I'm not a fool, Jak. I know who you and your brother are."

Quickly pushing him off, Jak rolled over away from the hut and was in a kneeling fighting stance, ready defend himself at al costs. "What are you talking about?" He stated, not liking how this night was going at all.

"You think I'm an idiot?" He whispered out while straightening himself out and sitting back onto his hands. "Calm down, I'm not going to attack you. I know he hired you to kill me. You and your brother are famous in the hired assassin society. You never ask questions. You never make a mistake. You kill the target and that's it. You win and claim the money."

"What are you talking about? You don't know me." Jak stated firmly.

"But I do. I just find it ironic actually. We ended up on the same boat, you both were to kill me but now we got in a wreck and instead dying - we live and have to work together. Got to love it." He smirked. "I don't want to die, Jak. I figured if I tried to befriend you, maybe you might head me out. Hell, even trying to seduce you, maybe you might but I guess I was wrong."

"Jak, do you know why the guy who hired you wants me dead? The answer is actually quite simple really." He stated calmly.

"I don't need to know why. We just get paid to kill and leave." Jak stated.

"Jak, the guy wants me dead because I couldn't kill his daughter." He gave a sadden smirk. "I couldn't kill his daughter, and all because she decided to turn down a marriage arrangement. You know why she turned it down? Because she was gay, like us."

Squinting his eyes, he swallowed hard and moved slowly closer to him. "Was?"

"After I failed to kill her, I tried to help her escape but instead she was caught by her father. He killed her before my eyes and tried to kill me but I left. Now there is a bounty on my head, and I knew the second I got on that boat, I'd see you and Bankotsu. I just didn't think I'd live to speak with you." Jensen sighed.

Sitting in silence, Jakotsu began to wonder through all the missions him and Bank went through. All the people they killed who probably had a similar story. That the real culprits were the ones who hired to kill them. Maybe that was why they didn't bother to listen to the stories, because in the job description - they just wanted a quick kill. Quick kill, double the pay.

Now, here he was feel a slight sting of regret and shame in his actions. Did he end people's lives because of greed and hate? Everything was so confusing now, and he wasn't sure what to think about anymore. Looking over to Jensen, he scowled and rushed back to the hut. "Shut up and don't talk to me." He mumbled, pushing open the flap and brushing past the wolf.

He wasn't mad at the wolf, but he didn't want to look at him without thinking about all the terrible things he had done. Here he was, fine with his life and not even caring a damn about killing people - and he ends up on this shitty island, with a sexy target and now his life is a mess. He probably should gut the wolf and steal his eyes, but part of him actually just wanted to be under him and cry out in pleasure for him.

Shaking his thoughts away, he looked inside and spotted his brother. Crawling over, he felt a tug on his shirt from behind. Turning to look, he noticed the wolf gripping his shirt and pulling him back towards him. Growling lowly, he mouthed out 'What?' while pausing on his mission to sleep beside his brother.

"Sleep with me." Jensen mouthed back.

"No!" Jak snarled out, making sure his voice wasn't heard while he proceeded back to his brother. His anger didn't last as he felt Jensen's hand sink under his shirt and onto his stomach and up to his chest. Biting back a moan, he paused and turned to look back at the wolf with a evil glare.

"Please."

Pulling his hand away, he pushed the wolf onto the ground and lowered down to his ear. "Will you leave me alone if I sleep beside you?"

"Yes." Jensen nodded.

"Than for the love of all gods, sleep with the man Jak! We are trying to sleep!" Naraku growled out while tossing about and covering his head with his arms.

Blushing bright red, Jak curled against the male wolf and sighed to himself. Feeling him sinking his arms around his body, he heard him whisper into his ear. "Give me a chance to change your mind about me. Please."

Shutting his eyes, he refused to answer him. Deep down inside though, he didn't mind at all. As a matter of fact, he rather see just how much this wolf will prove himself to Fabulous Jakotsu Fujiwara. And he will damn straight make it difficult. Let the games begin.

* * *

_Two days later_

Dawn was close to approaching, but it was nowhere near close enough to brighten the dark sky. Either way, that didn't stop Sesshomaru and Jensen from waking up and preparing for another hunting trip. They figured out the fish rotation, and knew around this time was the perfect time to go fishing. Bankotsu and Naraku were up starting the fire and preparing the melons for today while Kira and Sango began to thread the new shelter leaves.

The expansion for the hut was coming along greatly, sadly it was a very slow process since three of their members were still passed out cold. Jakotsu, Kira and Sango were all sitting inside the hut - watching the three unconscious members intently for any drastic changes.

So far, none of them have awoken.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Jensen began their spear hunt along the shore - stabbing any fish stupid enough to cross their path. It was a great way to pass time by because it wasn't long until the light was finally showing across the sky and the sounds of birds could be heard in the distance.

"Do you think we might actually see a bird?" Jensen asked Sesshomaru as they finally gathered enough fish to sate them through the morning.

"Hn."

"Is that all you ever say?"

"Hn."

"Real talker you are." Jensen rolled his eyes as they made their way back to camp. "Hey, Bankotsu! Have the others waken up yet?"

Scratching the edge of his eye lid, Bank shook his head while returning back to creating a nice fire. "Nah, but it seems Kagome might be waking up soon. She is the only one showing more signs of coming awake than the others. The only thing though, Inuyasha's eyes are still black."

"Do you know what the cause is?" Sesshomaru asked while placing the fish beside the leader of their group.

"I wish I knew honestly. Kira is in there right now trying to do everything in her power to heal the guy. But I don't think we will get anywhere until Kagome awakens." Bank replied back, grabbing a fish and began to clean, rinse, and stake it over the fire.

"I think it will be best if we don't have Kagome overwork herself. She's gotten weaker from when she healed me. She should take a break from the cleansing for the time being and teach Kira some of the work so they could rotate." Sesshomaru stated, sitting along side with Bank to help clean and prep the fish.

"That actually sounds like a really great idea. It will help Kagome recover as well." Jensen mentioned.

"You guys are right." Bank nodded while placing a couple more fish by the fire.

Suddenly, Naraku burst out from the hut a second until a frightening scream echoed from inside the hut. Turning around, the spider hanyou looked between each of them. "Kagome is awake as well as Risa, but something is really wrong. We need you guys to help!"

Without sparing a second, they all rose up and raced into the hut to see Kagome's back arched off the floor and her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Risa was crying out, curled into a fetal position while her eyes remained tightly shut. Racing over to the women, they each grabbed them tightly to help calm them and try to pin point what was going on.

Looking over to Kira, Sesshomaru waited until the young girl felt fear crawling into her. "It's still inside them! That black stuff is still inside them!" She stated, trying her hardest to remain calm. Cursing lowly, she felt useless trying to help her friends. She had no idea how to help them in the slightest. "I don't know what to do?"

"Move aside." Naraku stated firmly. "Hold Kagome down." He told Bank and Jensen. "I'm going to try to expel the darkness the only way I know how."

"How?"

He ignored Bank's question and quickly placed both his hands onto Kagome's temples. Pressing firmly, he pressed his forehead to hers and kept a steady breath as he slowly began to fall into a meditative state. Counting the seconds, he finally locked onto the source within the girl and uses his own aura to challenge it.

Weak.

He felt terrifyingly weak against the dark entity. He shouldn't be this weak! But he refused to let it stop him as he continued to increase his aura to fight against the dark aura inside the miko. 'Come on Kagome, fight it!' He mentally told himself, hoping deep down inside she could hear him. "Fight it Kagome!" He spoke up, trying to keep his strength up against the fighting entity.

Twitching, Kagome felt her body burn as she slowly was coming awake. Feeling her eyes rolling back to the front, she locked onto a set of crimson eyes and almost gasped until she remembered who they belonged to. Fear was still consuming her, but it wasn't as horrible as before. Reaching up, she pushed Naraku away as she felt the familiar tingling inside her chest and moments before the black mist left out from her mouth.

Panting for air, she reached out to purify the mist but her powers were locked away. "No-" She whispered, trying to use all her strength to purify the evil aura. But nothing was working and it wasn't long until the aura faded away again. "Dammit!"

"Shit!" Jakotsu cursed having everyone turn to look at him. "Don't just stare! Someone grab her!" He shouted out, trying with all his might to push Risa's possessed form off his body. "I can't hold a fucking off by myself! Help!"

Before anyone could make a move, Sango had already wrapped her arms around the jaguar's frail shoulders. Suddenly, everything froze as Risa froze and tears were cascading down her cheeks. "Risa, fight it! You have to fight it!" Sango cried out.

'I can't!' Risa tried her hardest to shout out. It was useless. She was witnessing everything. Hearing and feeling everything, but she had no control of herself. 'Help me! Someone please!' She begged, hoping someone could hear her.

"Use your strength and fight it. Don't let it win!" Sango continued to chant, praying that the young jaguar will hear her. "You can fight it!"

'I can't!' It felt like she was being pulled further into a dark hole. She was terrified. Suddenly, she felt her body pushing Sango off and her eyes locked onto everyone waiting for her next move. 'Run away! I have no control!' She begged, until her eyes locked onto Inuyasha's sleeping form. 'No! Don't go near him!' She cried out, trying to take control of her body.

Rushing over to Inuyasha, Risa fell the floor the second Jensen and Sesshomaru tackled her down. Growling and snarling at the other, she tried to claw her way to Inuyasha. "Kill him!" She growled out.

'No! Leave him alone!' Risa cried out, using her strength to gain her control. It was slowly coming, but quickly fading again and again. It was rendering everything useless, but she couldn't let herself get to Inuyasha. After all the times he spent to save her, she refused to let this thing win and harm him.

Fighting. Struggling. She fought with all her might to gain control when suddenly she felt a strange quivering motion in her chest. Not giving up, she continued to fight against it until everything stopped and her chest felt like it was about to explode. Wanting to scream, she was shocked when she opened her mouth and all that came out was a black forming mist.

Feeling like her breath was being taken away, she was relieved when it finally was expelled from her body and she had complete control of herself.

Wasting no time, Kagome raced over and once more tried to purify the mist but again nothing was working. "Damnit!, this can't be happening!" She shouted, using all her might to bring forth her powers but nothing was working.

Feeling exhausted, she let her hand drop. Panting, everyone looked at the mist until a strange laughter echoed around them and once again the mist vanished. Looking around at each other, everyone finally looked over to see Inuyasha - still lying down with his eyes shut and motionless - laughing in a demonic tone.

Silence than followed as he stopped and everything and everyone remained absolutely still. Minutes rolled by until finally everyone looked over at each other than back to Inuyasha.

"It's going to be a bitch when he wakes up." Bankotsu finally spoke up.

"I agree." Sesshomaru stated slowly, looking over to the young hanyou lying on the ground. "I'll stay and watch over him."

Nodding, everyone than made their way out of the hut except for Sesshomaru and Kagome. Looking down at Inuyasha's body, she placed a palm on Sess's shoulder. "I'm sure he will be alright, and fight it." She whispered softly, finally taking her turn to leave the two inside the hut.

As everyone finally left them be, Sesshomaru remained still while looking at the young male. Leaning forward, his curiosity finally gained the best of him and he took in a deep inhale on the male's scent. Scoffing, he shook his head with a breathy laugh, not believing the uncanny situation before him. Right before him, his answers were clear as he finally looked down to his half-brother.

There was no mistaking it. This was his father's other son.

So, his mother wasn't crazy. His father was a bastard and procreated with another human. He should be upset with all this. His mother was no in a mental home because his father told him she went insane and psychotic. He should have known better.

His mother wasn't always the maternal type, but she refused to be humiliated by his father. She did love Sesshoamru with all her heart, and would spoil him and love him the best way she could. Grant it, she wasn't the motherly type to spoil a child with love and care, but she tried. He always remembered how she tried.

His father was the same, but the times when he would leave for months on end and it would only be him and his mother - she not once showed him how hurt she truly was. She always smiled for him and loved him until his father came back and he would see his mother cry and scream at his father.

He'd watch how she would curse at him, blame him for everything and try her hardest to hurt him. He never understood why until now.

His father cheated and created a whole new family.

He should be upset with this hanyou before him. This was the product of infidelity, but deep down inside he couldn't blame Inuyasha. It wasn't the hanyou's fault he was born from infidelity. Hell, he knew now that Inuyasha barely spent time with their father.

But it still didn't ease the anger he still held about his mother. She was locked away in a looney bin, and he wasn't sure if he would ever make it back home to get her out of there. His father was the real culprit to this situation. As much as he wanted to blame Inuyasha for all this, since it would be so easy to - he just couldn't.

If they had met under different circumstance, than he was positive he would hold the hatred for the hanyou and the human mother. But that wasn't the case and never would be.

Placing a hand on Inuyasha's chest, he sighed. There was no way he was going to tell the hanyou they were related. Absolutely no way. The secret will remain with him.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of water droplets began to echo in the dark cavern. The whispers of emptiness filled his ears. The hairs on his skin rose from the anticipation, the intensity that surrounded his whole being. Everything was dark but yet so clear. Only the sound of his breathing could be heard, resonating off the sticky, tar-like walls of the damned cave.

His heart racing with each hesitant step he took. Everything from his feet to the hairs on his ears were spiked with fear - waiting for whatever laid in the dark. The feel of tar formed into sticky substances around his toes and bare feet. Slimy and slippery, causing him to almost fall occasionally with each shaken step.

Waiting.

Anticipating.

Wondering what lay beyond the black air.

Everything that surrounded him, terrified him more than anything he ever felt. How was he to escape when something was watching him? How could he survive when his body was too shocked to move against his will?

Death was waiting and he knew it the second he took his first steps in the cave. He knew he would die the second he found what ever was staring right at him.

But even with all that to face, he prayed for it. He prayed for the single end to fall into a slumber so deep - he'd never wake up again. To be with his family.

His first love.

His unborn child.

To be with them in his dreams after dying - that is all he prayed for. To end the silent suffering he felt while he continued to walk. The only fear he held now was what laid before him - ready to strike. How bad would it hurt? Or would he feel anything at all before he passed?

But his thoughts were interrupted as soon as he heard the water drops becoming louder the closer he stepped towards it. Another breath was being heard in the distance, and as Inuyasha stopped in his tracks - he heard another set of steps coming closer to him.

His heart racing. His blood chilled with fear. His mind gone and numb, and his body shook with fright. Slowly, approaching him, the dark air never ceased to lighten as the steps came closer to him. The droplets of water echoing around him blending with the sound of the stranger's breath.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

His mind began to cry out - Run! But his body remained still.

Standing before him, he felt the presence of another. The darkness blinding him to see the figure of who it might be. A silence so dreadful and deafening caused his throat and ears to tighten with pressure. His heart was racing, he was sure the other could hear the beats.

"Relax, Inuyasha. I won't kill you-" A soft, young voice whispered in the eerie cave. "I need you alive for the moment." The voice finished off.

Melodic. The voice sounded melodic twisted with sadistic, melancholy tone. Even though the voice sounded pure, innocent and sweet - it didn't change the fact that this voice held a venom so deadly a snake's bite was more tempting.

Swallowing his fear, he waited until the person spoke again. His stiffened as he felt an icy, cold, sticky hand touching his bare arm. It was then he realized he wore no clothing of the sorts as he felt another hand on his chest down to his stomach. He felt sick.

The stickiness felt like the tar-like substance on his feet. It was then that he also noticed that the droplets of water was not water at all - but dripping tar falling into the puddle under them. He couldn't be afraid right now. He had to be strong and face the nightmare, but why was his heart racing so fast? Why was his skin crawling with fear and his bones shaking with fright?

"Who are you?" His voice was shaking, and not as intimidating and powerless as he thought. He was terrified.

"I've told you my name before, Inuyasha." The voice chuckled lowly, letting the eerie melody echo around him. "You all feared my true intentions. My true form. I was very hurt, Inuyasha." As it continued on, slowly pronouncing out Inuyasha's name.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha finally state more firmly, but his tone was still laced with the impending fear.

"I am everything and nothing. The dark and light. I am irony in the shadows, and clarity in the sun. I am nightmare and dreams. The true death and the true life." The voice continued, rambling in nonsense. "I am Akito, Inuyasha. But 'tis not be my real name though. You are the one who named me, Inuyasha."

"What? What the fuck are you talking about?" His fear was finally slipping slowly, and anger was quickly replacing it.

"Mind your tone, hanyou. I am here to make a request. A favor, if you will." Akito chuckled darkly.

"I make no deals with enemies." Inuyasha snarled.

"But I can give you her." Akito smirked, letting the emphasis on 'her' taunt the mind of the hanyou before him. "I can bring her back to life, including your unborn child."

His fiance? His unborn child? His mind no longer reeled in logic, but instead the high hope of seeing his beloved Kikyo once more. To feel the presence of his child once more. All of it will be given to him, and all he had to do was give in and listen to the deal.

Life would be complete, the second he could have her in his arms. Her scent. Her laugh. Her smile.

All of her, in the essence of what he loved and remembered. His first love.

"I can give her to you, if you just listen to my offer." Akito whispered, lacing the words with seduction to manipulate the mind of the weak. "Hear my offering, and you will see her once more. I can give you the world, Inuyasha. All you have to do is listen to me."

Listen? Was he a fool to actually believe that for a second, happiness would be granted to him? With every choice, comes a price. With every decision comes a sentence. With every action comes a consequence. To listen to the enemy would be losing to him. It would give the enemy all the power he needed to control him. To ravish his mind and humanity, and kill him within.

Seeing his Kikyo would only be temporary. It wouldn't bring her back. She is gone, and this he knew. This he truly knew, but he sure can hope - right? The thing was, he knew this was too good to be true.

No one could mess with fate. No one could bring back the dead. It ruined the balance of everything, and he refused to give in to his final decision. Kikyo wouldn't want it. She would want him to move on. And that is what he needed to keep in mind, that is what he truly needed to think about.

Her true wish for him.

Swallowing with hesitation, he answered Akito. "Fuck you. I rather be free." He whispered back, feeling his heart beat in triumphant. There would be no way in hell that he'll be enslaved to anyone.

"Poor choice of words, Inuyasha. But you have no choice."

"Just leave me and my friends alone." He stated firmly, feeling more defiant than ever.

"Give me Kagome, and I'll let you all live." Akito snarled into a whispered, breathing into Inuyasha's face. "I can take the pain away and give you freedom off my island, if you just give me the girl."

To save the lives of everyone else, and all he had to do was sacrifice one girl? The deal was tempting, but he refused to believe the mind of a evil entity. Inhaling sharply, he shook his head and pushed the figure before him away. "You will have to fight all of us for her. WE don't betray each other. WE will make it off this island!"

Akito felt the pressure of Inuyasha's hands sinking into his torso and eventually pushing him a couple inches away from the hanyou's body. Watching in amusement, the dark entity just chuckled while his tar-like body began to devour the hanyou into his own body. "I said you had no choice, Inuyasha. I always win."

Feeling his hands sinking into the entity, he felt the stickiness that was around his feet suddenly wrap around his hands and wrists. The substance felt so alive, pulsing around his skin and body. It wasn't long until the tar began to wrap around his feet and ankles, working it's way up to his waist while the substance around his hands began to consume his arms and soon shoulders.

Fighting with all his might, he found himself being taken into this slob mess. Fighting. Shouting for help. All in vain as he felt his entire self being consumed.

'Please, don't let it end this way! Please! Someone! Help! Help me!'

* * *

Two days had passed by, and their unconscious friend had yet to wake up. Sesshomaru and Kagome had volunteered to constantly be on watch with the hanyou, while the rest of the group continued on with their daily activities. But since that dreadful night, Bankotsu had given the order to gather as much material as possible to build a raft at least.

It wasn't that difficult, since Naraku and Jensen had decided to slice a few trees down and take them over to the camp site. Within two days, they had enough wood to create a couple rafts and even a spiked fence line to keep away the walkers.

Two days - and their determination and motivation to get off this island increased ten fold. It wouldn't be long until one of them will snap. That much pressure on the mind will eventually drive anyone insane with exhaustion.

To be on the constant verge of always keeping one eye open while sleeping, eventually the mind will be consumed by illusions. It wouldn't be long to confuse what was reality or dream.

But as each member continued to do their selected duties, while two of them kept over watch on Inuyasha - Jensen and Jakotsu were in charge to gather more melons and vines.

Walking side by side, the two kept watch on the jungle, hoping no sign of walkers or dark entities would appear. Stepping closer to the large palm trees carrying melons, they both took turns gathering and watching for any enemies.

"This is insane." Jak whispered while climbing up the palm tree and cutting down the leaves and melons - tossing them down to Jensen. "Where are we to get any vines without stepping into that damn jungle?"

"I agree, but it's the only way to guarantee our way off this island, babe." Jensen replied back, catching every melon tossed down at him.

"Stop calling me that!" Jak snarled as he finally cut down the last melon and began to climb down. Once he reached the sandy bottom, he glared over to the wolf and growled out. "I am not your 'babe' or your 'lover'! Got it!"

"It couldn't hurt to at least try to be my lover, just saying!" Jensen smirked while placing each melon into the make-shift net of vines and bark straps.

"You are just unbelievable!" Jak snarled, running his fingers through his hair. "What makes you think that will ever happen? Just because we both happen to like guys, doesn't mean we are made for each other! Did you forget who I am? Seriously, are you that dense in the head?"

Cocking a brow, Jensen continued to stare up at the male until he finally tied the net and raised onto his feet to grab Jak into his arms. Pulling him to his chest quickly, he firmly kept him in place than placed a fierce, passionate kiss against his lips. Mumbling against the wolf, Jak tried with all his might to fight him off but he felt his body submitting to the wolf and his mind ignoring all rational thoughts.

Pressing him up against the palm tree, Jensen continued to kiss Jakotsu, pressing his palms against the smaller male's hips. Biting his bottom lip after hearing the soft moans, he finally pulled back - both breathless - and staring into each others eyes with a lusty expression. "You were saying?"

"Fuck you." Jak moaned out, trying to escape from Jensen's grasps the second he felt the wolf's hands pressing into his hips and squeezing tightly against his sensitive spots. Mindlessly, he lifted up from the ground and found himself wrapping both his legs around the wolf's waist both their harden members pressed firmly against each other. "Stop, Jensen."

"Why?" Jensen breathed out, placing more heated kisses against Jak's bare neck - suckling and nipping the white flesh presented to him. Relishing in the soft moans that was so rewarding to hear.

"Please, stop." Jak moaned out, mindlessly grinding himself against Jensen's body. "We can't do this, please stop it."

Growling lowly, he finally bite down on Jak's nape of his neck - hard, and thrusts forward making Jak cry out from the unexpected movement between his legs. Reaching between their bodies, he untied the male's loose strings to his pants and reached under to grab the one prize he truly sought for. "I'm not stopping, not when I know you want this just as bad as I do."

"Please, stop it!" Jak cried out, gasping for air the second he felt the wolf's rough palm against his bare, hard cock. Stroking him, he began to grind against his hand - moaning and crying. "Please, stop this." Cursing both the wolf and his own body for do this. He felt so betrayed that his body would act on it's own accord to the wolf's touch. No one had ever done this to him, where he lost complete control over his body. It was terrifying.

"Jak, just let it happen. I'll be gentle." Jensen promised, whispering against his ear as he continued to stroke his cock. The heat was finally getting to him, and there was no stopping him now. As much as he knew he should, he couldn't bring himself to stop touching Jak's body.

Pulling his hand from the hard cock that he was becoming to really enjoy, he pulled Jak off from the palm tree and laid him quickly onto the sandy ground. Spreading his legs widely for him, he slowly began to thrust his own hips against his - rubbing his own clothed, hard cock against Jak's harden member. Leaning forward, he captured Jak's lips once more into a heated kiss - still trying to fight for control but losing the battle.

"Jensen - please -" Jak mumbled between the kisses, trying to pull away but only realizing how useless it truly was. His body was no longer under his control, and the more he begged for Jensen to stopped - he knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon. "Please stop." He silently begged.

Fear was crawling between the two males, and it wasn't long until a single snap from beyond the jungle brought the two out of their stupor and their attention towards the noise. Control was back in Jensen's grasp and he immediately lifted off Jak and up in front of the male, to protect him from whatever may be lurking about. Jak on the other hand, kept feeling his heart racing and his body shaking from all that had happened. He wasn't sure if Jensen was going to rape him or if he was controlled, but he did know that he needed to be far away from the wolf as soon as possible.

But as they sat there, the single snap not yet to be repeated beyond the jungle's edge - they both finally looked at each other. "Are you alright?" Jensen finally asked, sickness creeping into his stomach as he watched the uncertainty and fear rising in the young male before him. He caused that fear, and it made him sick with guilt and regret. Why couldn't the control his body? He would never hurt Jak, ever!

"I'll be fine once I'm away from you." Jak stated coldly, looking away from Jensen and out towards the shore.

His heart broke. He deserved this more than anything. If only he had fought harder, this would have never happened, and he wouldn't have almost forced himself on the one guy that he was quickly falling for. It was messed up.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop."

"Yeah, I know. I was there!" Jak snarled, quickly rising onto his feet and walking away to get far from the wolf.

"Jak, it's not what you think!" Jensen defended.

"Oh, like I haven't heard that! Are you also going to say, it's not what you think! I couldn't help myself?" Jak stated, turning around with tears pricking his eyes. "Gah, and to think I actually thought you might be different! To think I was going to take your word and believe you were not like other guys! But I was wrong! You are nothing but a dog! A jerk!"

"Jak!"

"No! Just leave me alone, you rapist!" Jak snapped, turning on his heel and storming off towards the shore to be far away from Jensen. Tears falling, he felt his heart breaking from all the emotions he was feeling. Bad memories began to plague him once more, he all he wanted was to believe in someone that they wouldn't hurt him. But that was all a lie! The only person he could ever trust was his brother! And it will forever remain that way!

Meanwhile, sitting on the edge of the jungle's entrance, Jensen watched as Jak continued to walk away from him. His heart was breaking into millions of pieces, and as much as he wanted to run after him and explain what had happened - it would be pointless. How could he explain without it sounding like he was justifying his actions?

In all honesty, he wouldn't believe himself either if he was in Jak's shoes. There would be no way he could believe a single word coming out from the horses mouth. Grabbing the net, he flung it over his shoulder and began to follow after Jak.

As he stepped further away, a figure within the jungle continued to watch in awe as both males slipped away from it's grasp. Seeing as they finally vanished from it's line of sight, the figure finally stepped out from the dark jungle, revealing a young dark-haired woman with vibrant yellow eyes.

Sighing, she looked up to the sun that was beginning to warm her white, pearly skin and dirt covered clothes. Her lips dry from lack of water, and her eyes sunken in from lack of sleep. She appeared to be more bone than meat, and it wasn't until a swift breeze brushed past her that the dirt covered tunic revealed just how thin and frail she truly was.

Brushing the stringy hair from her face, she gave a hopeful smile. "Father, we have people here."

* * *

"I said to stay away! I'm not going to talk to you for a while, so just leave me alone!" Jak's voice echoed loudly from a distance.

Naraku cocked a brow as he watched from the shore he was standing in to see both Jak and Jensen arriving - with anger and regret surrounding them both. Shaking his head, he decided to leave the two be on their own as he continued to fish. He was the only one left in the shore since Bankotsu rushed back to camp the second Kira told him about Inuyasha's condition.

He hoped it was great news, since they all truly needed it for their unconscious friend.

Tossing the hand-made net into the ocean once more, he walked over where the other net was lying. His rolled up pants, drenched in salt water, began to unfold and fall once more to his ankles. Cursing, he kneeled down to roll them back up, catching cups of water in the small folded pockets before having it squeezed out as he rolled the fabric up to his knees.

Scratching the wet, itchy skin, he rose back to his feet and began to walk towards his primary goal. Reaching down, he lifted the net and found up to ten fish flapping away in the net. Smiling in triumphant, he pulled out the net and set it beside the shore to gather the fish and place them into a make-shift hole in the sandy ground.

A light breeze began to pick up, and with it the scent of a stranger. His eyes widen in shock, he looked over to the direction of the scent and felt his heart race the second he saw a young girl walking in the distance - towards their camp.

She looked clueless, and weak from a distance. She continued to walk in a swaying motion, twirling to prevent from falling to the ground or shuffling her feet into the loose sand to keep her ground. The wind continued to swirl around her, bringing her scent to Naraku's nose, filling it with the smell of dirt, old water, blood and saliva. It was a strange scent, but she didn't smell like the walkers or the dark entities.

She smelled human.

As she came closer to sight, he finally saw how pale she truly was. How stringy, and unhealthy her hair was, and how pale her yellow eyes were. She looked like a zombie walking towards him, but instead of caring fear around her - she held a smile of hope and faith in her eyes.

"Hello!" She called out, coughing shortly after from the loudness that vibrated her dry throat. She always whispered, and kept silent because of how itchy her throat could be from the lack of water.

But she was just glad to see more people. She tried to race after the two men that left her behind, but they continued to walk fast away from her. Except this gentleman before her. She felt her heart sore with joy as her eyes locked onto his crimson ones. He was quite handsome, dark-skinned, violet black hair and beautiful red eyes. He only wore trousers, so his torso was bare with lean, define muscles that rippled with every move he made.

He was quite delicious looking to stare at.

Confusion clouded his mind, but the second the girl began to talk - his interest was peeking to a high level. Walking towards her, he replied back. "Hi."

"I'm Mika. You are?" She spoke softly, trying not to agitate her throat as she stopped inches away from the male.

She looked incredibly weak and ill. Malnourished to the bone! It was a miracle she was still standing! Clearing his throat, he finally replied back trying to not sound as shocked and surprised as he was feeling. "Naraku."

"Hell?" She questioned with a quizzical smile. "That's a very nice name."

Hell was never a nice name to have. It was a name he actually loathe, but than again he never bothered to change it. Mostly because his name held fear in it. And secretly, he did kinda enjoy it - just a little. But it was always a toss up though. His human part always craved normalcy, while his yokai part craved power and dominance.

A self-conflicted war he was constantly in battle with.

"It can be," He stated, answering her question. "Where did you come from?"

Closing her eyes, she began to inhale the scent of the ocean that surrounded her. For a moment, she ignore Naraku until she finally opened her eyes with an exhale. The sun felt amazing against her skin. The sounds of the ocean and distance people chatting was amazing to her ears. And the sight of people other than her, her father, and brother was a sight for sore eyes. Smiling, she replied back. "I'm from here."

"Here?" What? How could that be? They had search this entire island, except for inside the jungle, but either way no life form existed on the island. Only they did, and the dark entity! No one else existed! Suspicion began to gather into his mind, and he narrowed his gaze at the woman. "How?"

"A ship wreck silly. How else can anyone find this place?" She giggled lowly, brushing past the spider and walking towards the ocean to sink her bare feet into. "I've been here for ten years, Naraku-san. And not once have I met another life form besides you and your friends."

"What?"

"I live in the jungle. It's where I been all this time, away from the ocean's water." She stated softly. "The island has a way of making the mind go mad the closer you are to water."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the water is poison silly." She giggled, turning around to face him. "It's tainted to make the mind be drowned with illusions. But inside the island, is a lake that is pure and safe. But it only appears on a full moon. At least it keeps your sated until the next full moon."

This was too much to comprehend. His mind was buzzing with more questions, but the more he felt the need to ask, the more he was becoming suspicious of the woman. Swallowing, he finally began to ask the one question that truly bugged him most. "Is there others?"

Smiling, she nodded. Her smile changing to a demented grin. "My father and brother live with me. Well, my brother did once. He died drinking the water from the ocean. These fish carrying the poison." She calmly spoke. "You are a fool to continue to eat them."

"Who was your brother?" Naraku asked, ignoring her other warnings.

Furrowing her brows, she looked in confusion until she finally shrugged and replied back. "Akito. His name was Akito."

His eyes widen in shock as he watched the young girl before him smile and turn back around to play in the ocean's water. Fear consuming him, he looked back towards camp and wondered if he should race quickly there and let them know what is going on - or if he should stay and keep watch on the suspicious woman. Swallowing, he decided on the latter.

"You know, I lied earlier." She confessed, stopping in her tracks and turning around. "You are the only ones who crashed here within ten years."

"What do you mean? Is there a way out?"

"Yeah. But you won't like it."

"Try me."

Giggling, she finally shrugged and looked directly into his eyes. "Me and my father are cannibals, Naraku-san. It's been so long since we had more survivors here. I should thank my brother for this treat."

Swallowing, he prepared to fight the young girl only to watch her vanish from sight. Standing in the wet, sandy shore - he looked around to see that he had yet to pull the fish net completely out of the water. In the distance, he heard Jak and Jensen once more, and as the wind swept by - all he smelled was the ocean and sandy shore.

His mind reeling in confusion, trying to comprehend what had happened. His heart racing, all he could hear was a single laughter echoing in his mind.

Was the girl real? Or was the water truly poison to make the mind go mad?

What was real?


End file.
